Mamma Mia!
by OrchideeNoire
Summary: Basada en la pelicula/musical de mismo nombre. Tres cartas son enviadas a tres personas diferentes, pero con un mismo fin, saber la verdad de hace 9 años. ¿Como acabara todo?
1. Prologo

_**Hola ha todos los que me leeis, me habeis leido o me leereis.**_

_**Año nuevo, fic nuevo. No esta terminado, apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, pero las ideas estan todas en mi cabeza, asique intentare actualizarlo todos los domingos, o como mucho cada dos semanas...pero sinceramente no prometo nada.**_

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**La historia esta basada en la pelicula/musical Mamma Mia!, asiq la base tampoco es mia, sin no de los directores, productores, guionistas, etc...de la pelicula/musical.**_

_**Otra cosita para avisar, la historia la he basado en la isla griega de Delos, su existencia es veridica, las leyendas existen, pero la he modificado el lugar de su emplazamiento. Delos realmente es una isla del Egeo, perteneciente a Grecia, se situa muy cerca de Mikonos, he de decir que este verano he estado de crucero por esa zona, he estado en Mikonos, y como ya habia empezado a escribir la historia queria ir a Delos, pisar una parte el escenario de mi historia, pero no puedo ser, la vi de lejos, jejeje. Pues eso, Delos es una isla desertica, sin poblacion, solo hay un yacimiento arqueologico de un antiguo templo que rivalizo con el Templo de Delfos para ser el principal Oraculo y en honor de Apolo. Yo realmente la he situado mas al norte y pegada al continente, con vegetacion, fauna, algo de poblacion...etc. Resumiendo, Delos es una isla del Archipielago de las Cicladas, yo la he situado en el Archipielago de las Esporadas. Si quereis mas informacion...Wikipedia. **_

_**Todo esto lo he dicho por si alguien me quiere pegar por doblar el mapa, cosa que a mi tambien me sienta algo mas, me gusta la Geografia, la Historia y soy Agente de Viajes...pero he tenido que modificar algunas cosillas para poder escribir la historia...**_

_**Despues de esta parrafada monumental...os dejo el Prologo...**_

_**PROLOGO**_

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, se reflejaba en el mar, la penumbra lo cubría todo. Tan solo se distinguían las blancas paredes de las casas del pueblo pintadas con cal.

Una silueta pequeña se movía con cuidado por las callejuelas intentando no hacer ruido para que ningún vecino se despertara y la pillara a altas horas de la noche merodeando por allí.

Al final llego a su destino, el buzón de correos, el único que había en toda la isla. De un bolsito que llevaba colgando, casi más grande que quien lo portaba, saco tres cartas que fue echándola una a una al buzón. Con cada una de ellas iba pidiendo que su deseo se cumpliese.

En los destinatarios de las cartas se podían ver tres nombres: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly y Draco Malfoy.

El pequeño ser, después de haber terminado su misión, se fue corriendo de nuevo, pero con una sonrisa pintada en su cara. Espera que todo saliese bien.

En las cartas, si alguien que no fuera el destinatario, las hubiese leído, habría encontrado tres copias exactas, en ellas decía:

_Hola,_

_No se como empezar esta carta. Te extrañara recibir noticias de mi parte ya que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. _

_Solo puedo decirte, aunque no te lo creas, que te he echado mucho de menos, tantos años sin saber nada uno del otro es mucho tiempo y mas cuando mis recuerdos me asaltan y hacen que añore los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. _

_Me gustaría que nos volviésemos a encontrar, aunque entendería si no quisieras hacerlo, pero insisto, me gustaría mucho que nos viéramos. _

_Vivo en un pequeño pueblo de una isla griega, Delos, a la que tan solo se puede llegar en barco desde el continente. Las fiestas en conmemoración a Apolo y Artemisa empezaran en dos semanas y duran una semana mas, serian el mejor momento para volver a reunirnos._

_¿Podrías venir a visitarme? Por el alojamiento no te preocupes, tengo un hotel, no es gran cosa, pero me gusta, y tendrás habitación asegurada. Es fácil encontrarlo, es el único hotel de la isla._

_Espero verte pronto y que dejemos las diferencias en el pasado, yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo._

_Un beso_

_Hermione_

* * *

**_Que tal? Es corto, lo se, pero es el Prologo, ya habra mas capitulos.  
_**

**_Espero apoyo por vuestra parte!_**

**_P.D: Feliz Año, y que os hayan traido muchas cosas los Reyes!_**

**_P.D2: Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta que no dude en decirmelo, que lo intentare contestar, jejeje_**

**_Un besazo para todos!_**


	2. Capitulo 1: Tres Cartas

_**CAPÍTULO 1: TRES CARTAS**_

Era viernes por la tarde, Harry estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, el trabajo de Auror no era fácil, siempre había alguien que no respetaba las leyes. Por suerte tenía un fin de semana tranquilo para pasar en casa, dormiría, dormiría y… si, dormiría un poco más. Si la situación y sus compañeros de casa le dejaban, claro.

Se sentó en un de los sillones de la sala de estar y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos, una siesta antes de la cena no parecía ser mala idea. En eso estaba cuando un golpe seco sobre su estomago le hizo vaciar el aire de los pulmones. Abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió la mirada hacia abajo. Se encontró con unos ojos exactos a los suyos.

James…- dijo con resignación, su fin de semana tranquilo se iba lentamente por la borda.

Hola, papi.- dijo un niño de 4 años sentado sobre el estomago del joven.- ¿Jugamos?

Tu padre esta muy cansado, James.- Harry miro con ojos suplicantes a su padrino.- ¿Por qué no le dejas descansar hoy y así mañana le vuelves a dejar hecho polvo por jugar con el todo el día?

¡Si!- pego el niño un salto sobre el estomago de su padre, de nuevo, haciéndole exclamar un gruñido de dolor.

Gracias, Sirius, por tu apoyo.- contesto el moreno. Cogió al niño por las axilas y lo levantó haciendo que el infante soltara risas de felicidad.- Pero vamos a hacer un trato tu y yo, ¿de acuerdo, enano?- el niño asintió sonriendo.- Hoy nos vamos a acostar pronto, vamos a dormir muy bien y toda la noche.- Harry miro a su hijo fijamente.- Y mañana nos levantaremos tarde, para así estar descansados y bien para poder jugar y divertirnos durante todo un mes. ¿Te gusta el trato?

¡Si!- contesto el pequeño aun más feliz.

Pues a lavarse las manos bien que seguramente Kreacher ya tendrá la cena preparada.- dejo al niño en el suelo, quien salió corriendo, lo que sus pequeñas piernas le dejaban, escaleras arriba, para realizar el mandato dado por su padre.

Sirius había presenciado todo el trato y sonreía feliz. A pesar de todo, su ahijado tenia una fuente de felicidad, sabia que no era todo lo que el joven necesitaba pero si lo suficiente.

Así que al final te has cogido vacaciones…- le comento el mayor.

Si, se aproximan las fechas en las que Remus y tu desaparecéis en vuestras vacaciones hacia el lugar desconocido del cual no queréis decir nada.- Harry le miro con cara sospechosa.- ¿Sabes que estoy comenzando a pensar que vosotros dos…?

Ni se te ocurra pensar eso.- le señalo con un dedo amenazante.- Tanto Remus como yo somos 100% heterosexuales. Además, no sabes lo bien que nos lo pasamos ligando como mujeres preciosas, hacemos hasta competiciones, las cuales gano yo siempre.

Eso es porque yo no hago ninguna competición.- Remus salía de la biblioteca con un libro abierto entre las manos.- Es él el que se afana en ver cuantas mujeres caen a sus pies.

Eso lo dices porque tu con una ya tienes suficiente.- Remus le miro de forma seria.- Lo que sea.- desecho el comentario Sirius.- Pero no, y que te quede bien claro Harry, no somos pareja.

Remus levanto la cabeza del libro, miro a Harry, luego a Sirius y de nuevo a Harry con mirada seria y amenazante mientras cerraba el libro de un golpe.

Vuelves a decir algo parecido y te aseguro que Moony no se pasara la luna llena como un caniche domesticado, ¿entendido?

A mi no me importa nada que…- comenzó a decir Harry intentando aguantar la carcajada que tenia atascada en la garganta.

¿Entendido?- volvió a repetir Remus aun más amenazante.

Si, señor.- y la carcajada desbordo haciéndole saltar las lagrimas y contagiando a los otros dos.- Bueno, como iba diciendo,- empezó a decir cuando se calmo.- que como os vayáis y yo este trabajando no sabría con quien dejar a James.

No creo que ha Minerva le importase cuidarle este año también.- dijo Sirius.

Lo se, pero Minerva no es una persona joven que digamos, y James cada día es mas inquieto. Además, pasar tantas horas al día en Hogwarts siendo tan pequeño no me parece correcto.

En eso te doy la razón.- asintió Sirius.- Seguro que se sabe mas escondites del castillo que nosotros y eso no esta bien. ¿Qué le vamos a enseñar cuando le toque ir? ¿Qué descubrirá en esos 7 años? ¿Cómo va a merodear?

Claro Sirius, lo que tu digas.- le palmeo el hombro Remus.- ¿Entonces tienes vacaciones?

Si.- contesto Harry.- Además, las necesito y me las merezco.

Tienes toda la razón.

Kreacher apareció por la puerta de la cocían para comunicarles que la cena ya estaba lista. James volvió a aparecer pegando saltitos mientras bajaba por las escaleras y corriendo fue a agarrarse a la mano que le extendía su padre para ir a cenar en compañía de sus tíos.

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente lo primero que pensó es que era su primer día de vacaciones. Sonrió y se levanto para bajar a desayunar. Cuando llego al comedor vio a su hijo comiendo, aun en pijama, sus cereales totalmente ajeno del mundo. Lo que más le extraño fue ver como Sirius y Remus hablaban extrañados mientras Remus sujetaba una carta en la mano.

Buenos días.- saludo mientras se sentaba.

Buenos días.- saludaron los otros dos mirándole con cara extraña.

Hola, papi.- saludo James mientras seguía desayunando.

¿Qué os pasa?

Es que ha llegado una carta…- comenzó Remus.

¿Y que hay de extraño en eso? Siempre llegan cartas.

Si, pero…es que ha llegado junto a mi catálogo de ropa interior, colección Verano.- dijo Sirius.

Primero, sigo diciendo que no es sano que recibas ese catálogo. Y segundo, seguramente sea una carta para ti diciendo que han descubierto que no eres una mujer y te recomiendan que veas a un médico.

Pues la carta no esta dirigida a mi, si no que es para ti.- dijo el moreno mayor mientras arrebataba la carta de las manos de Remus y se la pasaba a su ahijado.

¿Para mí? ¿Correo muggle? Que extraño.- dijo mientras cogía la carta y veía que exactamente iba a su nombre y no tenia remitente. Se fijo en los sellos y en el matasellos.- La mandan desde Grecia.

¿Grecia?- dijeron los dos merodeadores a la vez para acto seguido mirarse con caras de asombro y algo de miedo.

Si, por lo menos eso es lo que marca el matasellos.- abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla. A media que sus ojos iban pasando sobre las líneas, su cara iba cambiando, cada vez se iba poniendo más radiante.

Cuando termino de leerla, cogió el sobre que había y lo miro atentamente buscando alguna fecha, y la encontró, había sido mandada 6 días atrás. Abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto de la mesa con la carta en las manos.

Me tengo que ir.- dijo nervioso.

Harry, para, espera.- el ojiverde no hacia caso, tan solo murmuraba palabras que nadie, más podría entender.- ¡Harry!

¿Qué?

¿Qué es eso de que te tienes que ir? ¿A dónde y porque?- pregunto Remus.

Ya os lo contare, ahora tengo que irme, hacer las maletas. ¿Avión o trasladador? Aunque estos solo llegarían hasta la costa, luego allí, ¿Cómo llego? Ya lo pensare…- seguía murmurando.

¡Harry!- volvió a gritar Sirius.- No se que ha pasado, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer con James?

James…- Harry miro a su hijo, quien lo miraba con la carita llena de cereales y sin saber que había hecho para que su tío Sirius le nombrase de forma tan seria.- James, hijo, me tengo que ir. Cuando vuelva en unos días, nos vamos tú y yo de viaje a donde tú quieras, ¿vale?

El niño miro fijamente a su padre, intentando asimilar lo que este le decía. Cuando ya aprecio comprenderlo sonrió.

Papi, ¿te vas lejos?

Si, hijo, me voy unos días.

Y cuando vuelvas, ¿nos vamos los dos juntos?

Si, eso es.

¿Dónde yo quiera?

Si, James.

¡Disney!- dijo levantándose sobre la silla y extendiendo los brazos al aire.

Los adultos se rieron por la reacción del niño. Harry se acerco, le cogió en brazos y le revolvió la negra cabellera.

¿A Disney quieres ir?- pregunto su padre.

Si

Pues a Disney iremos. Pero te tendrás que portar bien con los tíos.

Me portare muy bien.

Me encanta oír eso.- y le dio un beso en la frente antes de dejarlo en el suelo.

Harry, te olvidas de algo…- dijo Sirius.

¡Cierto! Vuestras vacaciones ultra secretas. ¿No os podéis llevar a James con vosotros?

¿No te lo puedes llevar tú?

Podría, pero prefiero ir solo, no es que me avergüence de él ni nada parecido, es que tengo que resolver algo, y con el seria algo mas difícil, y si sale bien James será el primero en ser feliz. También podría dejárselo a Molly, pero Ginevra estará y no quiero que James lo pase mal, la ultima vez vino llorando, y…

No des mas excusas. Nos lo llevamos.- dijo Remus.

¿Cómo?- casi se rompe el cuello Sirius al girarse para mirar a su amigo.

Que nos podemos llevar a James. No creo que haya ningún problema. Además, donde vamos estará bien cuidado. Seguro que el vencedor de tu competición de ver quien pone más mujeres a sus pies la gana él.

Sirius se quedo pensando. Siempre había pensado que los padres solteros ligaban mucho cuando iban con sus hijos. Su ahijado no sabía aprovechar su situación. Miro al pequeño, quien el miraba con una sonrisa feliz, seria entretenido llevárselo, solo para hacer la prueba.

De acuerdo, nos iremos los tres de vacaciones.

¡Bien!

Muchas gracias.- Harry les dio un abrazo a cada uno.- Os lo pagare, os lo prometo.- y salió corriendo para subir a su habitación a preparar todo. Lo difícil era encontrar la forma de llegar.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron con el pequeño que seguía desayunando.

¿Crees que ira?- pregunto Sirius.

No lo se seguro, pero si es así hay algo sospechoso, ella no escribiría y menos la mandaría de forma muggle.

Hay alguien detrás.

Y creo saber quien es.

Y ha sido por culpa nuestra.

No deberíamos haber hablado tanto, y a sus espaldas. Si se entera nos mata.

No fuimos los únicos.

Nos descuartizara.- dijo Remus con cara de pánico.

Pero no hará nada delante de James. Sera nuestro salvador.

Siempre que hemos hablado de él, se ha mostrado muy interesada, y siempre decía que quería conocerlo.

James.- el niño levanto su cabecita- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tu cuarto para hacer tus maletas y coger lo que te quieras llevar de vacaciones?

¿Puedo llevar juguetes?

Solo dos, asique elige bien.- le contesto Remus.

- ¡Vale!- y el niño salió corriendo para empezar a hacer la selección de sus juguetes.

Esto va a ser divertido.- dijo el moreno.

No me lo quiero perder.- contesto a su vez Remus.

Ambos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, aunque en el fondo sabían que iba a estallar una guerra.

oOo

¡Ring, Ring!- sonaba el timbre de la puerta mientras un pelirrojo se encontraba tirado en su cama durmiendo a pata suelta.- ¡Ring, Ring!- insistía quien estaba tocando el timbre.

El pelirrojo despertó, se levanto de la cama con cara de que su alma aun seguía durmiendo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, refunfuñando.

Me compre este apartamento en el Londres muggle para poder escapar cuando no quisiera se encontrado, muy pocos saben que vivo aquí en época de vacaciones, como no sea importante…- abrió la puerta y con un gruñido algo amenazador saludo a quien le había dado por aporrear su timbre a horas tan tempranas, según él.- ¿Si?

Un hombre con un traje azul y una cartera bastante grande le esperaba al otro lado, con una manos extendida hacia él y una carta en esta.

¿Señor Weasly?- pregunto el hombre algo malhumorado.

Soy yo.

Su correo.- le dio la carta y desapareció por las escaleras.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta, aun en estado zombi y se dirigió a su sala de estar mientras miraba la carta extrañado. Era muggle, nunca había recibido correo de forma muggle, no tenia remitente, algo aun mas extraño, y los pocos que conocían la existencia de ese apartamento eran todos mago. ¿Correo muggle?

Se sentó en el sofá y se dispuso a abrir la carta, la leyó aun medio dormido, pero a medida que la leía sus ojos fueron abriéndose hasta que el sueño quedo totalmente olvidado. Se levanto de golpe y el aire casi no llegaba a sus pulmones. Comenzó a andar por su sala hasta que su dedo meñique del pie se encontró con la pata de la mesita que tenia en el centro de la sala.

El dolor hizo que volviera a respirar. Leyó la carta unas cinco veces más hasta que su cerebro asimilo lo que la hoja de papel le quería decir. Una vez asimilado una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo le lanzo a recoger algo de ropa, meterla en una maleta y dirigirse al Ministerio. Tenia que averiguar como llegar a su destino. Sabía que no seria fácil. Pero para Ronald Weasly, estrella de Quiddith, acosado por mujeres y fans de todas las edades, motivo por la que se escondía en ese apartamento de vez en cuando, no lo conocía ni el Ministerio, para él nada era imposible, y menos cuando también era Héroe de Guerra, sería fácil encontrar la manera de que le llevasen hasta Grecia de la forma mas discreta posible.

oOo

Un rubio elegantemente vestido con un traje de color oscuro, bajaba las escaleras de su mansión para ir al comedor, donde seguramente ya se encontraba su madre.

Buenos días, madre.

Buenos días, Draco. ¿Hoy también vas a ir a trabajar?

Solo tengo que revisar unos documentos, tardaré pocas horas. A la hora de la comida estaré aquí.

Es sábado, Draco. Descansa.

Ya descansare mañana.

Coge unas vacaciones. Compraste ese barco muggle y te sacaste la licencia para manejarlo, y le tienes abandonado en el puerto de Creta, y apenas lo has utilizado.

Cuando deje todo más o menos resuelto me iré unos días, te lo prometo madre.

Ambos sabemos que eso tardara en llegar.

Sin decir nada más, cada uno se centró en su desayuno. Un elfo vestido de uniforme, pantalón negro, camisa blanca y una pajarita, entro por la puerta llevando una carta en sus pequeñas manos, iba con las orejas hacia abajo, por que sabia que a su señor no le gustaba que le molestaran mientras desayunaba, pero creía que eso era importante.

Amo…

Señor.- contestó el rubio más pendiente de su desayuno que de su sirviente. Vale que les daba un sueldo mensual, que llevaran uniforme y que no dejaba que le llamasen amo, pues no eran esclavos, pero que le molestasen antes de un café decente no le gustaba para nada.

Señor Malfoy, ha recibido una carta…

Recibo muchas cartas todos los días. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa es lo suficiente importante para interrumpirme a estas horas de la mañana?

Señor, Dixy fue a limpiar fuera de la mansión y encontró esta carta en la caja metálica que está al lado de la verja de entrada, señor.

Se llama buzón. Y es para correo muggle.- dijo cansado.

Hijo, creo que no te estas dando cuenta que tienes una carta muggle dirigida hacia ti. Y no sabemos cada cuanto se limpia eso.

Cada dos días, señora.- contesto el elfo.- Y hace dos días no estaba.

Pues entonces la dejaron ahí ayer u hoy.

Draco, al asimilara que le había llegado una carta de forma muggle se dio cuanta de todo, era demasiado extraño, era imposible que alguien le escribiese una carta de esa forma, y que le llegara. La verja, el buzón y la mansión podían ser vistos por muggles, pero lo veían como un lugar sucio y abandonado.

Cogió la carta que le ofrecía el elfo, rasgo el sobre y se dedico a leer el contenido de la misiva. Cuando termino, una carcajada salió de su garganta, tan repentina que hizo que tanto el elfo como su madre se asustaran. El rubio se levanto y se fue a la habitación contigua a la del comedor, volvió a los pocos minutos. Narcisa Malfoy y el elfo Dixy le miraban con la boca abierta, esas reacciones en Draco no eran muy normales.

Madre, tienes razón. Tengo un yate magnífico en Creta que no he utilizado desde hace tiempo, desde que me saque la licencia de capitán, y es hora de moverlo. Me voy de vacaciones.- dio un sorbo a su café.- En cuanto termine de desayunar.

Narcisa salió de su sopor y miro a su hijo fijamente.

¿No tenias unos documentos que revisar hoy?

Si, pero ya he hablado con mi asistente y se va a ocupar él. También le he dicho que me ausentare unas semanas.

¿Es algo relacionado con esa carta?

Si, y me encantaría que vinieses conmigo pero es algo que prefiero hacer solo. Espero que no te importe, madre.

No te preocupes. Además, pronto me iré a ver a Severus.

¿Tienes algo con Snape, madre?

No.- dijo contundente la mujer.- Además sabes que me voy con mi primo y con Remus.- al nombrar al último se sonrojo ligeramente cosa que hizo alzar una ceja a su hijo.

No quiero saber lo que hacéis los cuatro…

¡Draco! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de tu madre? Solo son unas vacaciones entre amigos.

Lo que digas. Se que algún día me lo dirás.

¿Algún día me dirás tú el contenido de esa carta? ¿O por lo menos de donde proviene?

Algún día. Por lo menos te diré que proviene de Grecia.

¿Grecia?- se asombro la mujer.- ¿Te vas a Grecia?

Si. Pero no te diré exactamente donde.

No hace falta que me lo digas. Me lo imagino.- murmuro entre dientes mientras bebía de su taza de té.

¿Cómo dices, madre?

Nada, nada. Me voy, tengo que hablar con Sirius para ultimar cosas del viaje.- se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

Estaremos en contacto.

Llévate el teléfono muggle, donde voy no aceptan nada mágico.- se dirigió a salir de la estancia cuando su hijo la volvió a interrumpir.

Podrías invitar un día a Sirius y a Lupin a comer. Sería entretenido ver como te comportas.- Narcisa se puso colorada por el comentario de su hijo, por eso siguió de espaldas a él.

Se lo comentare a ambos.- y por fin pudo huir de la mirada divertida de su vástago.

Dixy,- llamo el rubio al elfo que aun seguía en la estancia.- prepara mi equipaje.

Si, señor.- y el elfo desapareció mientras que el joven terminaba su preciado desayuno.

En su habitación, Narcisa hablaba por medio de la red flu con su primo y su "amigo".

Ha recibido una carta desde Grecia.- comento la mujer.

Harry también. Y se ha ido a preparar todo para salir hacia allí lo antes posible.

Draco igual. ¿Creéis que…?

No.- negaron ambos hombres.- No creo que fuera ella.

¿Entonces quien…? ¡Oh!- se tapo la boca sorprendida, los otros dos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Eso creemos.

Si se entera…

Nos mata.- volvieron a decir ambos a la vez.

Que le vamos a hacer. Ya veremos como acaba esto. Y nosotros en primera fila.

Si. Y por cierto prima, - dijo Sirius.- A causa de esto nos tenemos que llevar a James con nosotros.

¡Que bien! Ese niño es adorable. Me encanta que me diga abuela.

No lo eres.

Para ese pequeño lo soy, y me hace muy feliz.

¡Remus! ¡Sirius!- se escucho la voz de Harry de fondo.- ¿Dónde estáis?

Nos vamos, prima.- dijo Sirius.- Mañana hablamos.- y la cabeza del moreno desapareció de la chimenea.

Hasta mañana Narcisa.

Hasta mañana Remus.

Y se vio como ambos adultos se sonrojaban como si fueran adolescentes.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Domingo, y aqui otro capitulo de la historia...**_

_**Que os ha parecido? **_

_**Bueno... quiero darle las gracias a ****Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen**** por su review.**_

_**Espero vuestra opinion.**_

_**Un besazo paran todos los que me dan una oportunidad!**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Delos I

_**CAPÍTULO 2: DELOS I**_

¿De donde sacas tanto equipaje?- preguntó una rubia mientras andaba a paso ligero con una bolsa, algo grande pero fácil de llevar al hombro.

Es mi ropa, mis complementos y mis cremas, no puedo salir de casa sin ello.- contesto una morena vestida con un vestido demasiado corto, tacones altos e intentando arrastras dos enormes maletas y un bolso colgado al cuello.- Si quieres ir mas rápido, ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

La rubia, de nombre Luna Lovegood, se acercó a su amiga, Pansy Parkinson, le quito el bolso del cuello y se lo colgó del hombro libre.

Ya está.

La morena se quedo parada con la boca abierta, pero aun agarrando sus maletas para que no se fueran cuesta abajo.

¿Ya está? ¡¿Ya está?! ¿No podrías haber cogido una de las maletas en vez del bolso?

¿Por qué? Todos los años es lo mismo. Te traes un montón de ropa y cosas que no utilizas y encima sabiendo como están por aquí las calles.

Todos los años tengo la esperanza que hayan pavimentado el camino al puerto.

Sueña. Y vamos, que perdemos el ferry.

Si lo perdemos esperamos al siguiente.

Sale uno al día, como siempre ha sido.

Pues llamamos y que venga a buscarnos.

No tiene suficiente trabajo, nos va a buscar al muelle, y encima nos tendría que venir a buscar hasta aquí. Ni hablar.- la rubia se paro le dio su bolso a Pansy y cogió una de las maletas.- Mueve tu perfecto culo antes de que nos quedemos en tierra.

Pansy agarro su maleta y siguió a su amiga camino al puerto.

¿De verdad piensas que mi culo es perfecto?

Cállate y camina.

Las dos jóvenes y las maletas llegaron a tiempo para coger el ferry, aunque Luna tuvo que correr para que esperaran a Pansy.

Encontraron dos sitios para poder sentarse cómodamente y tener su equipaje cerca. La brisa del mar les daba en la cara mientras los rayos del sol las acariciaba la piel. Una isla, más bien tirando a pequeña, se iba acercando. Un pueblecito de casitas blancas con tejados azules las iba dando la bienvenida.

Cada año se me hace más largo hasta que vuelvo aquí. – comento Pansy con los ojos cerrados tras sus gafas de sol y sus piernas en alto apoyadas en una de sus maletas.

A mi me pasa igual.- contesto Luna.- Si pudiese me quedaría a vivir aquí todo el año y no durante dos tristes semanas.

Las hecho de menos.

Yo también.

¿Crees que este año la podamos convencer para ir a pasar las Navidades a Londres?

Sinceramente…Lo veo muy complicado.

¿A que le tendrá miedo?

No lo sé, pero nosotras no vamos a atosigarla.

De acuerdo.

Sin decir nada más esperaron hasta que el barco llego al pequeño muelle. Entre las dos bajaron el equipaje de la morena, ocupaban más las maletas que las dos jóvenes juntas. El frenazo de un coche sobre la tierra se escucho y luego un grito proveniente de ese mismo coche.

¡Pansy! ¿Es que no aprendes con lo de tu equipaje?

Las muchachas levantaron la cabeza para ver a otra joven, castaña, con el pelo rizado recogido en una coleta alta, y aun así le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda. Vestía un peto vaquero corto y una camiseta blanca, sus amielados ojos se escondían tras unas gafas de sol.

El equipaje quedo olvidado, y el coche también. Las tres chicas corrieron, dos al encuentro de una, una al encuentro de dos, y se fundieron en un abrazo que si hubiese pillado en medio le habrían roto todos los huesos del cuerpo. Al separarse todas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos.

¡Chicas! ¡Estáis estupendas!- dijo la castaña a sus amigas.

Tu también Hermione.- contesto Luna.

Aunque ese peto…- Luna le dio un golpe en el abdomen a su amiga morena.- ¿Qué?

Déjala Luna, sabemos como es Pansy.- defendió la castaña a su amiga.- Pero te voy a decir que es lo más cómodo para trabajar.

Vale, vale…

Se volvieron a quedar calladas, mirándose y sonriendo por estar tan felices de estar de nuevo juntas. Al separarse, Hermione se acerco a las maletas olvidadas y cogiendo una de Pansy se dirigió al coche. Las otras dos siguieron sus pasos para recoger el equipaje que faltaba y meterlo en el maletero del auto. Subieron al coche, Hermione al volante, Pansy a su lado y Luna en el asiento de atrás, medio tumbada. Comenzaron a recorrer el camino. Mientras pasaban por bosques mediterráneos y por el pueblo, de mismo nombre que la isla, Delos, iban subiendo a lo más alto de esta, donde se encontraba otro pequeño conjunto de casas blancas y azules. A la entrada había un arco donde ponía el nombre del lugar, Artemis, escrito en alfabeto griego y en latino, con dos estatuas de un ciervo de impresionante cornamenta a cada lado del arco, muy parecido a cierto patronus, que daban la bienvenida.

Durante el camino empezaron a hablar de sus vidas durante el año que no se habían visto, aunque Pansy y Luna se veían más a menudo. Luna era periodista de investigación y acababa de escribir un libro sobre sus vivencias en la Guerra. Pansy era diseñadora de ropa, mezclaba la sobriedad y elegancia de la alta sociedad mágica con estilo muggles, creando un estilo muy sofisticado pero útil para cualquier momento y asequible para todos los bolsillos.

Su amistad desde el sexto curso de Pansy y Hermione, y quinto de Luna. Pansy Parkinson, cansada de los maltratos que recibía a causa de no querer seguir a sus padres, devotos a Vodemort, consiguió, junto a Draco Malfoy, escapar de ello, uniéndose a la Orden, consiguiendo así tranquilidad, libertad y dos buenas amigas. Durante su último curso, cuando Hermione desapareció junto a Harry y Ron, Luna y ella se mantuvieron unidas, ocultas a los ojos que no sabían de su amistad. En la gran batalla salió a la luz donde estaba sus lealtades y lucho junto a la rubia. Cuando poco después Hermione volvió a desaparecer del mundo, Luna y ellas fueron las únicas en saber donde se encontraba en todo momento. Todos los años iban a pasar dos estupendas semanas a Delos, hogar de la castaña.

Cuando llegaron y el coche estaba parado en medio de una plazoleta con una fuente en honor de la Diosa de la Caza y los Bosques junto a su hermano Apolo, las tres se bajaron entre risas. Mientras sacaban el equipaje un empujón en las piernas de las dos invitadas, que casi las hizo caerse, las interrumpió.

¡Tía Pansy! ¡Tía Luna!- una niña de unos 7 años, castaña, con el pelo ondulado y ojos marrones con vetas de un color más claro indefinido, las sonreía aun abrazada a sus piernas, mostrando la falta de uno de sus incisivos.

¡Pequeña Helena!- gritaron ambas agachándose para cogerla, siendo Luna la más rápida en elevarla hasta alcanzar la altura de ambas y se regada de besos y abrazos.

La niña reía feliz por los mimos recibidos por sus tías. Hermione miraba todo esto feliz, desde que Helena, su hija, había nacido era una de las niñas mas mimadas y colmadas de cariño que podía existir.

¿Cómo te has portado este año?- pregunto Luna.

Bien…- dijo algo avergonzada la pequeña.

No lo dices muy convencida.- dijo Pansy.

Me he portado bien, ¿a que si, mami?

Te has portado todo lo bien que tu te puedes portar.

¿Y eso que significa?

Que en general te has portado muy bien.

La niña sonrió y volvió a dejarse consentir por sus tías, quienes, como todos los años le dieron, con retraso, su regalo de cumpleaños. Luna un libro sobre animales extraordinarios y Pansy un vestido azul turquesa que ella misma había diseñado.

Helena, ves a dejar tus regalos a tu habitación. Yo iré a acompañar a tus tías a las suyas.

Vale, mami.- la niña se acerco a sus tías dándoles un beso a cada una en la mejilla, para luego darle otro a su madre y salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron viéndola con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

¿Cómo es eso que es todo lo buena que ella puede ser?- pregunto Luna.

¿Ha habido algún problema?- pregunto también Pansy.

No, no. Solo que…- Hermione suspiro antes de seguir hablando.- El problema es que Helena es demasiado buena. Quiere ayudar a todo el mundo y eso hace que sea ella la que a veces se meta en problemas. En Febrero, poco antes de su cumpleaños vio a un niño más pequeño que ella llorando por que su pelota se había quedado enganchada en un tejado. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que trepar a este.

¿Consiguió la pelota?- pregunto Luna asombrada por la temeridad de la niña.

Hermione asintió.

Consiguió la pelota, unas cuantas tejas rotas y un brazo escayolado durante un mes.

¿Se rompió el brazo?

Exactamente. Paso su cumpleaños con el brazo en cabestrillo.

Podías habérselo curado tú.

Podría, si, pero ese fue el peor golpe. Quería que aprendiera a pedir ayuda si ella no podía sola.

Es muy orgullosa.- dijo Pansy.- Irá a Slytherin.

Es demasiado orgullosa. Ayuda a todo el mundo, pero no es capaz de pedir ayuda para si misma.

Eso es muy Gryffindor.- comento Luna.

Si. ¿Pero sabéis lo bueno de toda esta odisea? Que despertó su magia.- dijo orgullosa la madre de la niña.- Según ella misma me conto, cuando caía se asusto tanto que cerro los ojos, cuando noto que flotaba en el aire. Al abrirlos y verse suspendida a un par de metros se impresiono tanto que la magia desapareció y es cuando cayo al suelo rompiéndose el brazo.

¿No se supone que en esta isla es imposible realizar magia?- pregunto Luna.

Si, lo estudie.- un "que raro" salió de la boca de sus amigas.- Y resulta que es imposible hacer magia si quieres hacer magia, pero la accidental…bueno, eso no se puede evitar. No es un agujero negro para la magia, es una zona neutra, magia existe, pero no se puede hacer si eres consciente de ello, ¿me entendéis?

Más o menos.- contestó Pansy.- Entonces, levitó y eso hizo que la caída fuera menor. Se podía haber matado.

Eso es lo que me asusto. Me gusta que ayude a los demás pero no a cambio de que ella se haga daño o incluso se mate. Me asuste muchísimo pensando que la podía perder.

Normal. Pero tengo la sensación de que ese no ha sido su único acto de bondad.

Claro que no, fue el más peligroso, pero no el único. Casi todas las semanas aparece con algún golpe, arañazo o raspón. No se está quieta. Discute con niños mayores que ella, ya sea porque se meten con ella o con cualquier otro, ella siempre está metida en medio.

Absolutamente Gryffindor.- dijo rotundamente Luna haciendo que Pansy pusiera cara de disgusto.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que tiene amigos totalmente leales a ella. La defienden, la ayudan y a veces hasta la controlan. En especial el pequeño Dorian, tiene 10 años, y creo ver que Helena es el mayor tesoro del niño.- dijo riendo Hermione haciendo que sus amigas también sonrieran.

Creo que Helena va a ser un dolor de cabeza para ese niño.- dijo Pansy orgullosa de su sobrina. Hermione asintió.- Necesitaría una figura paterna para controlar que no rompa muchos corazones.- Hermione se quedo pálida ante eso, totalmente seria.

¡Pansy!- le reprendió Luna.

¿Qué? Sabéis, ambas, que no es falso, se que Helena es feliz, Hermione.- miro a su amiga a los ojos.- pero también sabes que necesita una figura paterna.

Tiene a Sirius, a Remus, a…

Si, si, y a Snape, pero los ve una vez al año. Sabes que podríamos encontrar a su padre, somos brujas.

No.- dujo rotundamente Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo siento.- suspiro Pansy.- Se que cuando estés preparada nos contaras todo, y no te estoy atosigando a que lo hagas, de verdad. Pero podrías darte una oportunidad con alguno de los pretendientes que tienes, y de paso hacer que Helena conozca lo que es un padre. ¿Qué me dices del guapo Lykaios? Sabes que no le eres indiferente. Trabaja de manitas cuando tiempo arreglándote cualquier desperfecto del hotel y de gratis. Podías dejar que arreglase otras cosas de tu persona.- Pansy levanto las cejas de forma sugerente.

Hermione, ante lo ultimo dicho por su mejor amiga, dibujo una tímida sonrisa, y comenzó a secarse los ojos de las lágrimas traicioneras que se le habían escapado.

Lykaios no me interesa, ningún hombre me interesa.

¿Prefieres una mujer? Por que si es eso…

No, nada de eso.- negó la castaña.- Solo que…

Pansy, deja ya de atosigarla.- se metió Luna en la conversación.- Si Herms necesita un hombre ya sabrá ella quien es el indicado.

De momento solo me interesan mi hija y el hotel.

Mensaje recibido. No quieres hombres para nada. Hermione.- Pansy se puso seria.- No se que fue lo que te paso, pero cuando estés realmente preparada sabes que aquí la rubita.- señalo a Luna.- y yo no vamos a juzgarte ni hacerte sentir mal. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Si, chicas, lo se.- se acerco a amabas y las tres volvieron a fundirse en un apretado abrazo.- Os lo contare, os lo prometo, pero no se cuando.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione siguió el camino hacia las habitaciones de ambas. Las que siempre ocupaban sus visitas.

Cuidado.- aviso Hermione mientras saltaba un agujero en el suelo bajo el marco de una puerta. Las otras amigas se miraron y como pudieron con las maletas evitaron quedarse dentro del agujero.

Al llegar a una de las puertas que había en un pasillo, la castaña saco la llave, la metió en la cerradura y la giro. Luego dio un golpe a la puerta con su hombro, pero no paso nada. Levanto su cabeza, hizo un gesto a sus amigas de que aguardasen un poco, se separó un paso de la puerta aun con las manos en el picaporte y volvió a dar un golpe a la puerta, esta vez con hombro y cadera haciendo que esta cediese y dejase, por fin, entrar a la habitación. Era una alcoba muy bonita, una de las mejores que había en todo el hotel. Un pequeño salón con balcón las recibía, y a cada lado de este había una habitación con su propio baño, una para cada una.

Las tres jóvenes entraron y dejaron las maletas a un lado y Hermione se dispuso a abrir el balcón para que entrase la luz del sol, con este no hubo problemas pero al abrir la ventana que había al otro lado del salón, la contraventana de madera cayó al vacio. La castaña se asomo viendo como el trozo de madera se encontraba tirado en el suelo de la plazoleta, rodeado de algunas personas que trabajaban para ella, mirándola con cara de reproche.

¡Perdón!- gritó con medio cuerpo en el vacio. Se volvió a meter y se sentó en el suelo.- Esto es un desastre.- suspiro.- El cuarto de baño de la derecha no va muy bien la cisterna, asique tened paciencia y bueno, id probando hasta que el agua vuelva a ser incolora.- Pansy y Luna se miraron y la morena fue mas rápida metiéndose en la habitación de la izquierda.- Y en la otra la ducha no funciona tampoco bien, hay que dejar correr el agua durante media hora más o menos para que deje de ser marrón y luego 15 minutos mas o menos hasta que deje de ser amarilla.

Pansy salió rendida de la habitación, haciendo reír a Luna. Hermione soltó una risilla nerviosa y avergonzada. Luna se acerco a su amiga y se acuclillo delante de ella.

Herms, ¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto.

No, no, chicas. Solo unas cuantas cosas que deberían estar en perfectas condiciones. Las cañerías hay que cambiarlas pero antes necesito arreglar algunas cosillas. Nada de que preocuparse.

Hermione, si necesitas que te ayudemos sabes que podemos ofrecerte un crédito.- dijo ahora Pansy.

No, de verdad. Lykaios viene una vez a la semana, su trabajo no le deja más tiempo libre. Yo ya soy una especialista del destornillador y el martillo. Otros empleados que tengo también arreglan algunas cosas, pero bueno, las cañerías y la electricidad habría que cambiarlas enteras. Si aguanto algo más podre comenzar con lo de las cañerías y…

Hermione.- Pansy saco de su bolso un cheque y comenzó a rellenarlo.- ¿Cuánto necesitas?

Nada, no quiero más dinero. Ya Sirius, Remus, Severus y Narcisa me ayudaron a comprar este hotel. Se caía a cachos, conseguí mejorarlo.

E hiciste un muy buen trabajo, solo que ahora hay que mantenerlo y te podemos ayudar nosotras a ello.- dijo Luna.

No quiero deber más dinero, y menos a conocidos.

De acuerdo, orgullosa. Pues lo arreglare con magia.- dijo Pansy sacando su varita, dijo un hechizo pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada.- Se me había olvidado que aquí no se puede hacer magia.- se resigno la morena sentándose en el suelo junto a sus amigas.

Aquí nadie conoce la magia. Solo quiero ser una muggle más. Bastante tengo con controlar a Helena por si le da otro arrebato de magia accidental.

El silencio inundo la habitación. Hasta que Pansy se levanto, sacudió el polvo de su vestido y sonrió ampliamente.

¡Vámonos!- grito

¿A dónde?- pregunto Luna.

A tomarnos unas margaritas.

Tengo que arreglar la ventana. No puedo…

Tonterías. Vamos a tomarnos unas copas y luego, mientras nosotras deshacemos las maletas, tú haces lo que tengas que hacer. – Pansy tiraba de las manos de sus amigas.

Luna no se hizo de rogar y se levanto de un salto y ayudaba a Pansy a levantar a Hermione. Y así, entre risas, regaños, refunfuños y mas regaños, las tres jóvenes llegaron al bar que tenia el hotel, donde un joven francés, Jacques, algo mas joven que ellas, y de muy buen ver según Pansy, no paraba de servir a su jefa y sus dos preciosas amigas, cócteles de brillantes colores.

* * *

** Hola!**

**¿Que tal el finde? ¿Teneis fuerzas para afrontar otra dura semana?...yo no...Pero todo sea por cobrar una nomina a final de mes...ains...**

**Bueno...¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os vaya gustando, ya va teniendo algo mas de forma ¿no? Pues en los siguientes mas...jejejeje. **

**Me he ido esta tarde a un Sturbucks (o como se escriba) con un cafecito calentito, con el frio que hacia fuera, con mi cuaderno, q esta el pobre para tirarlo de llevarlo siempre en el bolso, pero resistira!, y mi imaginacion y he escrito un poco del capitulo 6, 7 de la historia, jejeje, q bien me ha sentado!**

**Muchas Gracias a los que me siguen, a los que me leen y sobre todo, Gracias Gracias Gracias a HHR, Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen, MariPotterG, AndromedaPG y Perse B.J, por dejarme un comentario.**

**Un besazo para todos!**

**Hasta el domingo que viene!**


	4. Capitulo 3: Delos II

_**CAPÍTULO 3: DELOS II**_

Un taxi bajaba por la empinada calle que llevaba al muelle a una velocidad que parecía que el pequeño coche se iba a desmontar.

Otro taxi, a la misma velocidad que el anterior bajaba por una calle paralela, llegando ambos a la vez al muelle.

Un joven moreno bajo corriendo del primer taxi dirigiéndose al puesto donde vendían los pases para el único ferry que le llevaría a su destino, pero este ya había partido y se alejaba en dirección a la isla donde el quería llegar.

- ¡Mierda!- gritó tirando su bolsa al suelo.

- Opino lo mismo.- dijo el otro joven que salía del segundo taxi con una maleta de considerable tamaño. - ¿Cómo voy a llegar ahora a Delos?

El primer joven se acerco al panel de los horarios y se desmoralizó aun más.

- Sale uno al día. Hasta mañana no hay otro.- dijo y levantó la mirada para ver como se había tomado la noticia su interlocutor, pero la cara de este sería seguramente un reflejo de la suya propia, ojos desorbitados y la boca extremadamente abierta.- ¿Ronald?

El pelirrojo miraba como la casualidad había hecho que se encontrara con el que fue su mejor amigo, y ahora ex cuñado en un pueblecito costero de Grecia queriendo llegar a la misma isla.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- preguntó.

- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti.

- Pues me han invitado a pasar una temporada en el hotel que hay en la isla.

- ¿Quién?- pregunto el moreno con sospecha.

- Una vieja amiga que hace tiempo que no veo. No creo que la conozcas y…-al pelirrojo se le notaba como mentía en la última frase.

- No sigas mintiendo.- le corto Harry.- Se que te ha invitado Hermione.

El pelirrojo dejo de balbucear para quedarse completamente callado y mirando al moreno seriamente.

- ¿Sabias todos estos años que estaba aquí? Y no dijiste nada.- le reprochó.

- No, Ron, no lo sabía. Se que te ha invitado Hermione porque a mi también lo ha hecho. La primera noticia que tengo de ella en años ha sido un carta que recibí hace 3 días por correo muggle.- y sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una carta que se notaba que había sido releída un centenar de veces.

Ronald saco de su maleta otra carta, no tan manoseada como la del moreno, y se la enseñó.

- Yo también la recibí por correo muggle.

- Después de casi 8 años nos volveremos a juntar.- dijo melancólico el moreno.

- Yo también la he echado de menos.- dijo Ronald.

Un silencio les inundó, hacia meses que no se veían y ahora se encontraban en la otra punta de Europa.

Sin que se dieran cuenta un yate se acercó al muelle. Paró en este y un joven salió a cubierta mirando intensamente a los otros dos en tierra.

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda?- pregunto haciendo que tanto Ronald como Harry dieran un brinco y miraron a la vez al dueño de la voz.

- ¡¿Malfoy?!- preguntaron asombrados al unísono.

- El mismo. Weasly, Potter.- saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

Aunque los tres lucharon hombro con hombro en la Batalla de Hogwarts, no habían llegado a ser grandes amigos, aunque se toleraban y había cierta cordialidad entre ellos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- No creo en la casualidad, pero si en la causalidad. Supongo que Hermione les invitó, al igual que a mi, a la fiesta de Delos.

- ¿A ti también?- pregunto Harry.

- Obvio Potter. ¿Si no que haría en un punto perdido de la costa Mediterránea?

- Esto si que no me lo esperaba.- dijo Ronald.

- ¿Vais a subir o vais a esperar ahí plantados hasta el ferry de mañana?- pregunto Draco.

- ¿No nos tiraras por la borda?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

- No, Weasly, no os tirare por la borda. Mi odio hacia vosotros ya quedó atrás. Ahora solo intento hacer mi buena obra del año. Solo hago una al año. Aprovechadla.

- Subamos. Tiene razón, o vamos con él o nos quedamos aquí tirados hasta mañana.- dijo Harry mientras que de un salto subía al nada modesto barco del rubio.

- ¿Y si intentamos aparecernos?- pregunto Ronald aun en tierra.

- Según tengo entendido, en esa isla la magia no funciona. Así que te vuelvo a decir tus opciones, Weasly. O subes, o esperas, o nada…

Lanzando un gruñido, el pelirrojo subió al barco siguiendo los pasos de Harry. Parecía que realmente no había otra forma de llegar hasta su amiga si no era a bordo del yate del que fue su enemigo en el colegio.

El transporte no fue del todo gratuito, ambos tuvieron que ayudar en el manejo del barco bajo las ordenes del capitán, y hasta ese momento, único tripulante del mismo.

El viaje fue tranquilo, o todo lo tranquilo que podía ser mientras que el rubio ordenaba y reía, y los otros dos obedecían y gruñían.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al pequeño embarcadero de Delos, un pueblo precioso, pequeño y pintoresco, casas blancas, tejados y otros detalles en azul, varios niños corriendo por las calles, las mujeres hablando entre ellas y los hombres sentados a la sombra jugando a algún juego de cartas. Las mujeres jóvenes hacia ojitos y coqueteos a los muchachos que les seguían el juego. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, era un lugar apacible.

- Este sitio es…- comenzó Ron pero ninguna palabra le parecía suficiente para describir al lugar.

- Si, yo también me he quedado sin palabras, Weasly.- el rubio se aproximo todo lo que pudo al muelle, echo un cabo a un mozo que se encargaba de los pocos barcos que allí había encallados, todos menos el suyo eran pequeños barcos pesqueros.

Draco Malfoy se acercó al mismo muchacho y se puso a hablar con él en perfecto griego, dejando a los otros dos acompañantes con la boca abierta, sería un estirado, aristócrata y ególatra, pero tenían que darle el crédito de la inteligencia y los conocimientos que tenía Malfoy. Cuando termino de hablar le ofreció un billete en pago por la información que este presuntamente le había dado.

Volvió junto a sus acompañantes que seguían con la boca abierta del asombro que el rubio les había causado.

- ¿Y a vosotros dos que os pasa?

- Has hablado con un muggle de la forma más simpática que he visto en los años que te conozco.- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Y en griego. ¿Sabes griego?- pregunto el moreno.

Draco les miro a los dos durante un segundo y luego soltó una carcajada burlona.

- Weasly. Creo que incluso desde antes de la guerra, ya se vio que había cambiado.- ambos jóvenes asintieron a sus palabras.- Y Potter, ¿crees que vine en barco desde Londres? Los Malfoy tenemos una pequeña casa en Creta, y se hablar griego.- dijo mientras recogía algo de su equipaje y salía del barco. Los otros dos al verle siguieron su ejemplo y fueron detrás.

- Una casa en Creta… seguramente querrás decir mansión.- comentó Ron.

- Digamos que mejor la consideramos una casona.- le contesto Draco.- La única mansión que tiene mi familia es la de Inglaterra, las otras son casonas, considerables pero recogidas.

- ¿Otras?

- La de Creta, Paris, Florencia, Madrid y una en los Alpes Suizos.- enumero el rubio mientras seguía andando.

Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron asombrados.

- Y supongo que sabes hablar todos esos idiomas.

- La verdad es que no, me puedo defender con el castellano y el italiano, hablo francés y griego, pero el alemán…-negó con la cabeza.- es mi espina clavada, soy incapaz de decir dos frases seguidas en alemán.

- Has dado clases de todos esos idiomas, supongo. ¿No has tenido infancia? Te la has pasado estudiando.- dijo Ron.

- No lo estudie. Cada época de vacaciones nos íbamos a alguna de las casas. Mi padre…-se cortó al nombrar a su progenitor muerto en batalla, luchando en el bando equivocado.- Mi padre…-continuo.- me obligaba a aprenderlo en el día a día. Con los sirvientes, cuando íbamos a comprar algo, con otros niños…

- Niños magos.

- Muggles, niños muggles. Con juegos y amigos era la única forma de aprenderlo bien.

- Y aun así, aun después de haber convivido con niños muggles, de haber tenido amigos, hubo una época en la que creías que eran inferiores.- Harry no le recriminaba, simplemente intentaba entender que era lo que le había pasado al rubio para que tuviera esa época tan oscura en su vida.

- Y aun así, lo creí, si. Pero al final volví. Entendí que la magia, ya sea de toda tu familia o de ti solo, es un privilegio. Nadie tiene la culpa de los progenitores que les toca. Soy un ejemplo de eso.- sonrió de lado y siguió su camino.

Los otros dos se quedaron mudos. El rubio si que había cambiado para mejor, era una caja de sorpresas, y por lo que podían ver, sorpresas agradables. Harry suspiró.

- Si cuando me ofreciste esa mano, cuando teníamos 11 años.- rompió el silencio Harry.- hubieses sido como eres ahora…- Draco paro su andar y se volvió para mirar al moreno a los ojos, expectante de lo que este pensaba decir.-… no hubiese dudado en estrechártela.

Draco se quedo mirando a Harry. Parecía pensar que decir sobre las palabras dichas por el moreno. Al final suspiró, deposito la bolsa que llevaba en el suelo, dio un par de pasos y alargo el brazo en dirección de ojiverde.

- Hola, me llamo Draco Malfoy. Soy un arrogante a causa del dinero que poseo, pero soy leal a mis amigos, por eso no tengo muchos, soy desconfiado por naturaleza.

Ron miraba asombrado el intercambio de palabras entre ambos magos. Este había sido el día en que mas cosas inesperadas habían ocurrido, y tenía la sensación de que aun le quedaban por descubrir más cosas asombrosas. En ese momento, Harry sonrió y estrechó la mano de Draco haciendo que este también sonriera.

- Me llamo Harry Potter. Me llaman el Elegido, pero lo odio. Yo también soy leal a mis amigos, moriría por ellos, de hecho eso ya ha sucedido una vez.- soltó una carcajada.- Soy Auror, por lo que también suelo ser bastante desconfiado.

- El mundo se ha vuelto loco. Esto era lo último que me quedaba por ver. ¡Estáis locos!- dijo el pelirrojo mientras seguía el camino.

- ¿Tu no quieres ser mi amigo, Weasly?- pregunto Draco divertido mientras seguía los pasos del pecoso.

- ¡No!- grito.

- Vamos, Ron. Somos adultos.- le dijo Harry.

- Dadme un par de días sin que me entren ganas homicidas hacia su persona, y veremos si por lo menos dejo de considerarlo como persona non grata.

Tanto el rubio como el moreno se rieron y siguieron al pelirrojo, hasta que este se paró de golpe, haciendo que los otros también lo hicieran.

- Esto… ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Ronald.

- Te he visto tan seguro que creía que me habías leído el pensamiento y sabias donde íbamos.

La cara del pelirrojo se coloreo, no sabia que decir.

- Hablando de eso. ¿Qué has hablado con el muchacho del puerto?- pregunto Harry.

- Le he preguntado cuanto costaba encallar el barco en el puerto, le he pagado por adelantado 3 días, no se cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí, asique si a los 3 días seguimos bajaré a pagarle.

- Bien, ¿y hacia donde vamos?

- También le he preguntado cual era el mejor hotel de la isla.

- Hermione comentaba en la carta que me envió que solo había un hotel en la isla.- dijo Ron.

- A mi también, pero no estaba de mas saber si esa información era verídica. Y lo es. El muchacho me ha dicho que solo hay un hotel, el Artemisa, y que esta en lo alto de la isla.

- ¿Cómo de alto?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Pues según parece, un buen trecho andando.

- ¿Andando? ¿No hay otra forma de subir?- se quejaba el pelirrojo.

- Si, la hay.

- ¿La hay?- pregunto el moreno, suponía que en esa isla no habría muchos medios de transporte.

- La hay. Esa.- dijo el rubio señalando al frente.

- Iiiiiaaaaa.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ronald.

- Sabia que solo tenías una neurona, pero creía que esta sabría lo que son los burros.- se burlo el rubio.

- Se lo que es un burro.

- Pues por tu pregunta no lo parecía.

- Pues te digo que…- y así ambos siguieron discutiendo.

Harry se acerco al animal y sonriendo alargo la mano con cuidado para no asustar al pobrecito animal. El burro se acerco y coloco su morro bajo la mano del moreno, quien comenzó a acariciarle, tenía un pelaje muy suave. Escucho como alguien le hablaba pero no entendía ni una palabra. Levanto la mirada y vio a un hombre mayor hablándole de nuevo y señalando al burro.

- Esto…disculpe, pero no le entiendo, no hablo griego. – el hombre seguía hablando, y por el tono, le estaba haciendo una pregunta.- ¡Draco!

El rubio dejo de discutir con el pelirrojo y se fue a ver que quería el lugareño, dejando al pecoso hablando solo. Draco se presento al hombre y comenzó a hablar con el. Cuando termino saco su cartera y comenzó a sacar algo de dinero pero la mano de Harry le detuvo.

- Tú pagaste el puerto, vale es tu barco, pero has sido nuestro medio de transporte para llegar a la isla. Déjame a mí pagar el siguiente medio de transporte.

- Como quieras. No me voy a negar.

Diez minutos después subían por un camino algo empinado, Harry disfrutando la experiencia de montar en burro, después de haber montado en hipogrifo montar ahora en su primo lejano le daba la sensación de comodidad, por lo menos el suelo estaba mas cerca y el pollino no se enfadaba si no le hacías una reverencia antes. Draco iba con un porte aristocrático de siempre, como si siempre se hubiera desplazado en burro, y Ron… Ron iba medio tumbado y agarrando con firmeza el cuello del pobre animal.

- ¿Es necesario que este animal se mueva tanto?- pregunto el pecoso.

- No se mueve tanto, Ron. Yo voy bastante cómodo.- le respondió Harry.

- Hombre, cómodo, cómodo, tampoco.- dijo Draco.-digamos que útil y no tan malo.- el rubio giro para ver a Ron aun medio tumbado.- ¿Y tu eres la estrella de Quidditch del momento? ¿Cómo te puedes sostener sobre una escoba si apenas puedes erguirte sobre un burro?

- ¡Es diferente! Una escoba…- y siguió hablando totalmente ajeno a que ninguno de sus acompañantes le estaba haciendo el menos caso.

Draco acelero al animal para ponerse a la misma altura que Harry.

- ¿Es siempre así?

- Ahora, no lo se, hace algún tiempo que no mantenemos mucha relación. Antes si. Era agotador ver como él y…Hermione.- se le quebró la voz al decir el nombre de la muchacha.- peleaban todo el rato por estupideces.

Draco se le quedo mirando, los ojos de Harry mostraban algo de pesar y el rubio quería descubrir por que.

- Se que aun no hay tanta confianza entre nosotros, pero… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, que?

- ¿Por qué no tenéis tanta relación? En el colegio, los tres erais inseparables, la uña, la carne y la mugre. Adivina, por mi parte, quien era la mugre.- dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia atrás, el dirección al pelirrojo que seguía refunfuñando.

Harry se rio. La metáfora le había parecido muy divertida. La risa se fue calmando hasta que decidió contestar a la pregunta del rubio.

- Por que me divorcie.- dijo llanamente.

- Ya entiendo. Te divorciaste de su hermanita pequeña dejándola sola y desamparada...- ironizó el rubio.

- No del todo. La verdad, me case con Ginny porque… no se porque si te soy sincero. Éramos muy jóvenes, demasiado, y ella solo quería reconocimiento y yo, aceptación. Tengo a Sirius y Remus, pero necesitaba una familia al completo, los Weasly lo eran. Ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado. Primero Ginny no quería saber nada de ningun niño, como los periodicos han dicho en infinidad de veces, me dedico a ir a ver a los niños del orfantato varias veces al mes, ella no queria acompañarme.- Draco asintió.- Lo vi, en cierta manera algo normal, niños fuera de su familia… pero al nacer James…

- ¿James?- pregunto curioso el rubio.

- Mi hijo.- Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no quiso interrumpir más al moreno.- Al nacer James, Ginny multiplico su carácter, me refiero a que era aun más frívola. Nunca pensé que sería así. No le hacia caso a James, le despreciaba, decía que era muy joven para atarse a un mocoso y que para lo único que servía era para demostrar que ella era la madre del hijo del Elegido.- Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto.- No aguante los desplantes para con James, yo la había elegido a ella y podía aguantar, el niño no tenia culpa alguna de la forma de ser de su madre, ni de mis equivocaciones. Le pedí el divorcio cuando James tenia un año, Sirius y Remus me apoyaron, Ginny, supongo que volvería a casa de sus padres haciéndose la ofendida. Ninguno me volvió a hablar. Ronald,- suspiro.- fue el que mejor se lo tomo, aunque no lo parezca, creo que sabe lo que realmente es su hermana. Viene una vez al mes a mi casa para ver a James. Se lo lleva a ver algún partido de Quidditch, o a la Madriguera, para que Molly y Arthur vean a su nieto, pero James siempre vuelve llorando, Molly me manda una carta acusándome de que pongo al niño en contra de su madre, cosa que es totalmente mentira, y Ron arrepentido sin mirarme a la cara, hasta el mes siguiente.

Draco no sabia que decir sobre todo esto. Su única familia era su madre, en el pasado también incluiría a su padre, pero no la 100%. Ahora tenia además a su tía Andrómeda, y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, a Sirius, familia pequeña, como siempre había sido. Pero viendo ahora a Harry Potter, se daba cuenta que era mejor una pequeña familia a una grande e interesada.

- ¿De que habláis?- pregunto Ron cuando consiguió que el burro le hiciera caso y acelerara un poco el paso.

- De nada, Ron.- le contesto Harry.- Poniéndonos un poco al día de nuestras vidas.

- Ahm.- dijo avergonzado el pelirrojo, suponiendo que algo sobre Ginny habría salido en la conversación.- Esto… ¿y con quien has dejado a James?- pregunto intentando cambiar de conversación. Draco pudo ver como los ojos azules se iluminaron al nombrar a su pequeño sobrino.

- Pues, con Remus y Sirius. Se lo llevaran en sus vacaciones ultra secretas.

- Se lo podrías haber dejado a mis padres, Ginny…

- Ronald.- suspiro cansado el moreno.

- ¡Vale! ¡De acuerdo!- exploto Ronald.- Tienes razón, mi hermana es una arpía por no querer a su propio hijo, lo se. Yo, yo…- su cara se puso totalmente roja al ver como los otros dos le miraban sorprendidos por la explosión, y a la vez estaba expectantes por lo que iba a decir.- Yo, cada vez que lo llevo a la Madriguera es para que Ginevra vea el hijo que tiene, pero…-suspiro.- No hay manera. Apenas le mira, refunfuña y su sentido maternal no aparece, se que para James no es agradable ver como tu madre te ignora, pero…

Una mano se poso en el hombro del pelirrojo, este levanto la mirada encontrándose los ojos verdes del que aun, aunque mas distante, era su mejor amigo.

- Gracias.- le dijo el moreno.- Por intentarlo durante más tiempo de lo que intenté yo. Pero, ambos sabemos que es imposible.

- Lo se. Aun así…puedo seguir llevando a James a algún sitio una vez al mes.

- Las que quieras. Puedes venir a casa todos los días si quieres. Eres mi mejor amigo, y a James le gusta estar contigo.

- Es que soy el mejor tío del mundo.

- Que conmovedor.- se escucho la voz de Draco- pero tendríais que ver esto y dejar de ser tan melosos. Parecéis una pareja de enamorados discutiendo quien llevara al niño al parque.- se burlo, se encontraba mas adelantado que los otros dos, en una curva del camino algo cerrada.

Harry se rio y azuzo a su montura para que tirase hacia delante, Ronald se le coloreo la cara y con la cabeza baja, refunfuñando, siguió a su amigo.

Al llegar donde el rubio, ambos pudieron ver un arco de piedra con lo que parecía ser el nombre del lugar, y un imponente ciervo a cada lado de la puerta. A Harry le brillaron los ojos al ver a ambos animales.

- Artemis.- leyó el rubio.- Diosa de los Bosques y de la Caza. El ciervo es su animal. Muy bonito.

- No se Malfoy. El ciervo será el animal de la diosa esa, pero esos ciervos son la representación de otra cosa.- dijo Ronald.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tu no has visto el patronus de Harry ¿no?- Draco negó.- Pues es exacto a esos ciervos. Hermione no deja nada a la casualidad…- miro a su amigo.- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

- Y lo haremos… Hablaremos los tres. Tampoco es coincidencia que los tres hayamos sido invitados.

Draco, al no entender lo que los otros decían, se bajo de su montura y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta de lo que suponía era el hotel. Vio un conjunto de casitas de color blanco y azul, una plazoleta con una estatua de Artemis y Apolo en el centro de esta. Todo lleno de flores dando un aire acogedor al lugar, pero a la vez se podía ver un ambiente algo descuidado. El rubio noto como los otros dos se situaron a sus espaldas observando lo mismo que el.

- Muy bonito, pero…- comenzó Ronald.

- Necesita unas cuantas obras.- terminó Harry.

Una niña castaña pasaba canturreando por delante de ellos. Se paró a verles y se acerco a los tres hombres.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto educadamente.

Al verla bien, los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta. Aunque la niña aparentaba tener unos 7 años, podían haber jurado que era Hermione Granger cuando la conocieron, excepto por sus ojos, claros, pero de un color indescifrable. Draco fue el primero en salir de su sorpresa.

- Si, nos gustaría hablar con alguien que trabaje aquí.

- Yo vivo aquí. Puedo ayudarles, o intentarlo.

- Creo que tenemos una reserva, una cada uno.- dijo Ronald acuclillándose delante de la niña.- Mi nombre es Ronald Weasly.

La pequeña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Yo soy Draco Malfoy.- la niña dirigió su mirada al rubio abriendo aun mas los ojos.

- Y yo Harry Potter.- la niña ya tenía los ojos fuera de sus cuencas, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, seguida de una carcajada y pequeños saltos de alegría.

- ¡Habéis venido! ¡Habéis venido! Llevo mucho tiempo esperándoos.

Los adultos se quedaron soqueados mientras la niña seguía dando saltos de alegría y reía emocionada.

* * *

**Hola Gente!**

**Que os ha parecido? **

**Espero que os guste, aunque el otro capitulo no tubo mucha aceptacion...solo tube un review! (Muchas Gracias Nanny)**

**Espero alguno mas en este, jejeje**

**Un besazo para todos!**


	5. Capitulo 4: Algún día es hoy

_**CAPÍTULO 4: ALGÚN DÍA… ES HOY**_

¿Cómo has dicho que se llama esto?- pregunto Pansy al joven Jacques señalando su copa medio llena de un cocktail rojo anaranjado.

Sex on the Beach.- contestó el castaño de ojos azules mostrando una sonrisa sugerente a la morena.

¿No crees que vas un poco rápido, pequeño?- dijo mientras le sujetaba la barbilla al barman.

Unas risas estridentes se escucharon a ambos lados de Pansy. Las locas, y un poco borrachas, de sus amigas se estaban riendo de ella.

Pansy.- dijo Hermione mientras se secaba una lágrima.- Sex on the Beach es el nombre de la bebida.

¡Oh!- dijo algo sorprendida.

Aunque la segunda opción tampoco me digustaria.- dijo aun mas sugerente el francés.

Jacques, no creo que quieras perder el trabajo.- amenazo Hermione.

No, jefa.- el joven, antes inclinado sobre la barra enfrente de Pansy, se puso firme y se alejo unos pasos de las tres mujeres para realizar algún que otro quehacer en el bar.

¡Hermione! Dejame divertirme.- protesto Pansy.

Diviertete todo lo que quieras, pero no con mi empleado, o por lo menos que yo no me entere.

Luna se carcajeo aun mas, manteniendo un precario equilibrio sobre el tabirete en que se sentaba, contagiando a sus amigas. Cuando se tranquilizaron se quedaron calladas durante unos minutos, hasta que la rubia rompió de nuevo el silencio.

¿Vendrás para Navidades?

Hermione suspiro. Todos los años la misma pregunta, y ella, todos los años daba la misma respuesta.

No, Luna, no ire.

¿Por qué?- ahora era Pansy la que segui el ritual anual.

No quiero ver a ciertas personas.

Que no quieras ver a Malfoy, lo siento Pansy se que es tu amigo.- la morena deshecho el comentario mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa.- es fácil y bueno, algo comprensible por todo lo del colegio, la guerra y esas cosas…- dijo Luna.- Pero sigo sin entender por que no quieres ver, ni que te vean, ni Harry ni Ronald.

Aún no…

¡Aun no estas preparada!- contestaron ambas a la ves.- Lo sabemos.

Lo que queremos que sepas, es que cuando no puedas guardarte mas tiempo eso que llevas dentro.- dijo Pansy dándole un golpecito en el pecho a la castaña con su dedo con cuidada manicura.

Es que nosotras estaremos aquí.- siguio Luna.- Te queremos Hermione. No se que paso para que no seas capaz de contárnoslo a nosotras.

Tengo miedo de que me juzguéis, y me odiéis, y que cambien las cosas, y…

Sabes que eso no va a pasar. Confia en nosotras por favor.- suplico Luna.

Algun día.- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba de su taburete y terminaba su copa.- Me voy a arreglar la ventana de vuestro cuarto.

Hermione…

Estoy bien, chicas.- les dio un beso a cada una en la mejilla.- Nos vemos en la cena. Si veis a Helena decidla que la quiero puntual en la mesa.

Lo haremos.- dijo Pansy. Se quedo viendo como su amiga desaparecia por una de las puertas.

Giro su vista a Luna, que se había quedado callada, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y mirando una sombrilla mientras la giraba entre sus dedos.

Algun dia. ¿Crees que algún dia nos lo contara?- pregunto.

Pansy, si no nos lo cuenta no es por falta de confianza. Hermione realmente tiene miedo a perdernos si nos lo cuenta.

Ni que hubiese matada a alguno de ellos, y yo que sepa los tres están bastante vivitos.

Pansy, no lo pienses, como dice Hermione, algún dia.- la rubia se levanto un poco tambaleante

¿Dónde vas?

A dormir un par de horas hasta la cena. La cabeza me da vueltas.

Jajaja. Anda, ves y descansa.

Eso hare.

La morena volvió su vista al frente encontrándose con Jacques quien le sonreía insinuantemente.

¿Quieres otra copa?

¿Intentas emborracharme?

Puede ser…¿aceptas?

Pansy iba a responderle cuando por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver a Helena, o lo que suponía era Helena, escondiéndose en una de las casetas que Hermione utilizaba como almacen. Dejo su copa en la barra y se dirigió hacia la puerta ya cerrada. Tenia que darle el mensaje que Hermione le había dicho. Al llegar puso el oído sobre la madera y distinguió la voz de la niña.

Ella no sabe que estais aquí.

Pero recibimos una carta, los tres, de su parte, diciendo que viniésemos.- esa era la voz de un hombre, uno al que la morena le resultaba muy familiar.

Ya lo se, pero es que…

Ya me estoy oliendo que ha pasado aquí.- dijo otra voz masculina que ha Pansy también le sonaba de algo.- ¿Pero es que qué, pequeña?

Es que…es que…- la voz de la niña sonaba emocionada y nerviosa a partes iguales.- Es que ella no las escribió, fui yo.- termino en un susurro que la morena apenas percibió tras la puerta.

Me lo imaginaba.- contesto la segunda voz.

Pero, es su letra, es la letra de Hermione.- dijo una tercera voz, acompañada por al risa traviesa de la niña.

Me esmere mucho en hacerla identica.- contesto orgullosa.

Una risa que había oido infinidad de veces desde su infancia se oyo.

- Eres una niña muy mala.- dijo quien se reia.

- Eso no ha estado bien. Si Hermione lo sabe...

- ¡No! Mi madre no puede saberlo.

- ¿Tu madre?- preguntaron los tres hombres a la vez.

- Si, Hermione Granger es mi madre. Creia que el parecido entre las dos os hubiese ayudado a entender ese punto.

- Creia que podias ser su hermana, o su prima, o...

- Soy su hija, y biologica, por si alguno lo estaba pensando.

- Vale, esto...- la segunda voz se impuso a las otras dos.- pequeña...

- Helena.

- Pequeña Helena, tu madre no quiere verme, la dañe mucho en el pasado y seguramente me odie, no deberia estar aquí. Ademas, tu padre se puede molestar y...

- Yo no tengo padre.- contesto tajante la niña.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes padre?- pregunto la primera voz.- Aun eres muy pequeña para saberlo, pero para que tu nacieras algun padre...

- Se de donde vienen los niños, Malfoy.- la voz de Helena se escuchaba enfadada.- Tengo 7 años, no 2.

- Con ese genio, si, eres al hija de Hermione.- la tercera voz hablo un poco asustada.

- Digo que no tengo padre, porque nunca he tenido un padre a mi lado. Mama no quiere decirme y yo...

Pansy no aguanto mas, su querida sobrina estaba a punto de llorar por el poco tacto de esos tres. Abrio la puerta para saber que estaba pasando. Aunque se lo imaginaba, lo que vio la sorprendio. Helena estaba de espaladas a la puerta pero ahora con la cara vuelta hacia ella y los ojos muy abiertos al sentirse descubierta. Pero aparte de eso, había tres hombres de pie, con una maleta al lado de cada uno de ellos, que también la miraban totalmente sorprendidos.

- Sabia que eras tu. ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?- le señalo.

- ¿Pansy?

- Enhorabuena, te acuerdas de mi nombre. Contesatme. Y vosotros,- se dirigio a los otros dos hombres.- Potter, Weasly, quiero la misma explicacion.

Ninguno dijo nada, la pequeña intento salir de ahí, pero la mano de Pansy fue mas rapida y la cogio porn la parte de atrás de su pantalon, levantandola del suelo y colocandola de nuevo entre los cuatroa dultos.

- Ya que estos tres no son capaces de hablar, ¿a que me lo vas a contar tu, Helena?

- Tia Pansy, yo...

- Nada de Tia Pansy, y menos que me pongas esa cara de perrito abandonado.- la niña quito la cara que había descrito la mayor, pero aun asi la miraba totalmente seria y en sus ojos se veia algo de vergüenza.- Explicame ahora misma que esta pasando, ¿por qué estas hablando con desconocidos y ademas con estos desconocidos precisamente?

- No somos desconocidos, al menos no para ti, Parkinson.- contesto Ronald.

- Pero para la niña si.

- He oido hablar de ellos, no son tan desconocidos. Fueron con mama, con Tua Luna y contigo a Hogwarts, fueron amigos de mama, los mejores amigos, por lo menos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasly. Se hizo amiga de Draco Malfoy en Paris.- tanto la mujer como los otros dos hombres miraron al rubio intentando confirmar lo que la niña habuia dicho, Draco miro hacia otro lado con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.- Lo se, he visto fotos que mama tiene escondidas.

Pansy volvio la vista de nuevo a la niña. La curiosidad la había heredado de Hermione, pero el ser tan arriesgada... Su castaña amiga no era asi.

- ¿Y como, Helena, encontraste unas fotos que tu madre tenia escondidas?

- Eso no importa, Tia Pansy, las encontre y ya esta. Mama se veia feliz con ellos.- señalo a los tres hombres que no habian vuelto a abruir la boca.- Y yo también quiero ser feliz como lo fue ella y que ella lo vuelva a ser, y que vuelva a sonreir y que...- un sollozo se le escapo.

Pansy suspiro y abrazo a su sobrina, intentando que estan dejara de soltar lagrimas por sus ojos.

- Helena. Tu madre, y de verdad no se la razon, no quiere saber nada de ellos, algun día nos lo contara, pero conociendola, si la obligamos a verles la dañaremos aun más y eso no lo queremos ninguna, ¿verdad?

La niña nego aun intentando contener las lagrimas y los hipidos. Sabia que había hecho mal al contactar a los tres hombres a escondidas de su amdre.

- Una pregunta, Helena. ¿Cómo conseguiste contactarles?- pregunto curiosa la morena.

- Les envie una carta a cada uno.

- Falsificando con exactitud la letra y la firma de Hermione.- dijo Ronald haciendo avergonzar a la niña.

- Pero ¿cómo les localizastes?

- Busque una guia de direcciones de Gran Bretaña y los busque.- la respuesta mas sencilla-

Los cuatro adultos se asombraron por la simplicidad al al mismo tiempo inteligencia de la pequeña.

- Digna hija de su madre.- dijo orgulloso Harry con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Bueno, si, esto...- Pansy se callo al escuchar como una voz conocida tarareando una cancion se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban escondidos.- Es Hermione.- susurro mientras miraba asustada al resto.

Los tres hombres se quisieron acercar a una ventana proxima para ver a su amiga desaparecida ahce 8 años.

- ¡No!- les co5rtaron el paso la mujer y la niña.- Escondeos.- volvio a hablar ?Pansy.- Aun no os puede ver, subid por esas escaleras y no os movais hasta que vengamos a buscaros.

- Pero...

- ¡Haced lo que os digo!

Los tres no dihjeron mas y subieron por una precaria escalera, pasando por una trampilla y escondiendose. Pansy y Helena salieron por una ventana poco antes de que Hermione entrara al almacen.

- Vete a algun sitio, tu habitación, o lo que sea hasta la hora de la cena. No digas a nadie que Draco, Potter y Weasly estan aquí.

- Nadie sabia que les había escrito hasta que han llegado.- sonrio la niña.

- Tienes razon. Vega vete, luego nos vemos.- la niña asintio y salio corriendo.- Sera Slythering.- sonrio orgullosa la morena y se dirigio de nuevo al bar.

Mientras tanto, Hermione entraba al almacen a coger algunas cosas para reparar el desperfecto de la habitación de sus amigas. Mirandon apra otro sitio se choco contra una maleta, extrañada se fijo que había otras dos maletas mas ahí, , ella no recordaba haber dejado allí eso. Penso que podia haber sido alguno de sus empleados que habrian dejado ahí sus maletas para que no ocupasen sitio en sus cuartos. Se encogio de hombros y siguio busncando lo que necesitaba. Un ruido procedente del techo la hizo incorporarse y mirar hacia arriba como si su mirada pudiera traspasar la madera para saber que o quien había hecho ese ruido. Se dirigio hacia la escalera y levanto la trampilla con cuidado, si era una rata, aunque deberia ser muy grande por el estrepito hecho, no queria asustarla para que se escondiera aun mas. Miro con cuidad y se sorprendio de lo que vio, no era una rata, eran tres pares de piernas, de hombres para ser más exactos. LÑevanto la vista y el aire se corto en su garganta. un hombre rubio, de espaldas a ella miraba por una ventanita, su pose, su forma de vestir y su cabello no dejaban duda, era Draco Malfoy. Su respiracion se corto aun más cuando diviso a otro que se sento en el suelo totalmente desgarbado y con el pelo rojo fuego, Ronald Weasly. Pero creia que el oxigeno ya no llegaria nunca mas a su cerebro cuando unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por la madera, un nervioso Harry Potter andaba de un lado apra otro despeinandose aun más su desordenada cabellera.

¿Qué hacian esos tres ahí? ¿En Gracia? ¿En Delos? ¡¿En su hotel?!

Se aparto de la trampilla haciendo que los tres hombres miraran hacia ahí, se miraran entre ellos y luego a la ventana. Tenian la sensacionde que tenian que salir de ahí si no querian que algo malo pasara.

Hermione, sentada en la escalera empezo a hiperventilar. Era una pesadilla. ¿Coo al habian encontrado? Volvio a asomarse pero ya no había nadie allí, aunque ahora la ventana estaba abierta. Las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, necesitaba correr, llorar y gritar. ¡Su pasado andaba suelto por su Hotel!

Luna no había podido dormir, pero la ducha que se había dado le había sentado de maravilla. Volvio hacia el bar donde Pansy seguramente seguia coqueteando con el barman Jacques. Llego y como supuso, Pansy estaba allí, aunque la situacion no era como la esperaba, a Jacques no se le veia por ninguna parte y Pansy estaba sentada en la barra con un simple vaso de agua y con cara pensativa, algo no iba bien.

- Pansy, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto.

La morena tan solo la miro, necesitaba decirselo a Luna, pero Hermione corriendo pasando por su lado y encerrandose en uno de los baños exteriores del hotel, la hizo cerrar la boca y seguirla. Luna siguio sus pasos. La puerta se cerro en la nariz de Pansy haciendo que esta gritara y se sobase el apendice dañado.

- ¡Joder! Eso duele, Herms.

La unica contestacion que salio fue los sollozos de su amiga. Ambas se miraron y como pudieron abrieron la puerta, Pansy aun sujetando su dañada nariz. Luna fue la pruimera que se acerco y se arrodillo delante de Hermione, quien estaba sentada en el suelo con los ojos rojos y soltando lagrimas.

- Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué lloras?

- Estan aquí.- susurro llorando la castaña.

- ¿Quiénes estana qui?- volvio a preguntar Luna.

- Los tres. Los tres estan aquí. Como una pesadilla, un recordatorio. ¡¿Cómo es que estan aquí?!.- grito lo ultimo dando golpes en el suelo con sus puños cerrados.

Pansy ya suponia que Hermione había encontrado a los tres "invitados" de Helena, pero queria que su amiga lo dijera.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Ronald Weasly, Draco Malfoy y Harry... Harry Potter.- su voz se corto por otyro sollozo.

Luna se quedo con la boca abuierta, Pansy cerro los ojos soltando un suspiro mientras aun se sobaba su nariz lastimada. Ninguna dijo nada durante unos minutos, tan solo se oia el lloro de Hermione.

- Bueno...- Luna fue la mas valiente para comenzar a hablar.- puede que esto sea una señal para que soluciones lo que tengas que solucionar con ellos.

Hermione levanto la cabeza y fijo su mirada en los ojos azules de su amiga.

- No tengo anda que solucionar con ellos.

- Que drastica.- dijo Pansy recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Hermione, pero la morena paso de ella, se agacho junto a Luna y mirando los marrones ojos de su amiga y con una seriedad mortal hizo la pregunta.- ¿Qué paso?

Hermione volvio a hacer un puchero, pero aspiro fuertemente p0ara llenar sus pulmones de aure y decidio que no podia seguir guardando su secreto a sus amigas.

- Os dije que cuando hui de Inglaterra me fui directamente a Atenas, donde conoci a un chico, de que no volvi a saber nada y que 9 meses despues nacio Helena.- las otras dos asintieron.- Pues no fue asi realmente, yo... me acoste en menos de una semana con los tres...lo tres nombrados, antes de llegar a Atenas.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Luna.

- ¿Con los tres?- dijo Pansy.

- ¿A la vez?- volvio a preguntar Luna.

- ¡No!- contesto Hermione.

El grito de Hermione hizo eco en als paredes del baño, tras el cual un silencio sepulcral se cernio sobre ellas. Hermione volviuo a coger aire e intento explicar mejor a sus amigas lo que había ocurrido.

- Os lo resumire... Cuando me fui de Inglatera dos dias despues de la Guerra, pase unos dias en Paris.

- Donde Draco también estubo un mes mas o menos.- relaciono Pansy. Algo había dicho Helena sobre Paris...

- Yo no estube tanto, coincidi con Draco al poco de llegar, hablamos, nos hicimos compañía y una noche bebimos de más.

- Y aho caiste.- dijo Luna.

- Caimos. Al diua siguiente desapareci de Paris.

- Huiste.- dijo Pansy.- Muy Gryffindor.- Un golpe de Luna le hizo morderse la lengua.

- Hui. Pansy tiene razon, perdi lo Gryffindor en la Guerra.

- Sigue contando.

- Antes de irme a Paris...

- ¿Esto va de forma regresiva?- pregunto Pansy.

- Si, Pansy, Draco fue el ultimo.

- Bien, vale, continua.

- Al terminar la Guerra, una noticia hizo que me chocara contra la realidad. Destrozada y estando en la Madriguera pues...

- Ronald.- dijo Luna.

- Si, cuando vi lo que había hecho, utilizar a uno de mis mejores amigos, fue cuando me fui a Paris.

- Por lo que nos queda Potter.- dijo Pansy.

- Ya por curiosidad, ¿antes o durante la Batalla de Hogwarts?- pregunto Luna.

- ¿Durante, Luna?- se asombro por la ocurrencia de su amiga.

- Bueno, 10 minutos de descanso, sin quitarse la ropa y en un cuarto de las escobas...

- ¡Luna!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Con quien hiciste eso en plena Batalla?- pregunto Hermione por la osadia de su amiga.

- ¿Y por que suponeis que qo lo hice?- dijo la rubia con falsa inocencia.

- Demasiados detalles, querida.- contesto Pansy.- Asi que escupe.

- Hablamos de Hermione.

- Lo tuyo es mas rapido, solo es un nombre.

Luna suspitro y miro a sus amigas.

- Con Neville.

- ¿Longbotton?- Pansy medio grito.

- si, pero de ahí no apso la historia. Ahora Hermione, cuenta.

- Con Harry es algo más complicado. Durante la busqueda de los Horrocruxes pues...

- Os enamorasteirs.- concluyo Pansy.

Me enamore. Harry decia que también me amaba pero mirad como acabo todo, yo despechada y el a las pocas horas de haber vencido anunciando su compromiso con Ginevra.

El silencio volvio a reinar, Una misma pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de las otras dos.

- ¿Aun lo amas?- se adelanto Pansy.

- Por mucho que me duela, por mucho que me haya hecho daño, por mucho que me haya herido en el pasado, si. Siempre sera Harry Potter y siempre estare enamorada de el.

- Resumiendo, no quieres ver a Ronald y a Malfoy por vergüenza.- Hermione asisntio.- Y no quieres ver a Harry porque te rompio el corazon.- la castaña volvio a asentuir.- Y cualquiera de los tres puede ser el apdre de Helena.

- Si. Cuando nacio pense que el aprecido con alguno seria evidente, podria llegar al susodicho y decirle "Hola, se que me vas a odiar, pero te presento a tu hija". Pero no, Helena es como yo, exacta a mi.

- Solo se diferencian sus ojos, son claros.

- Bien genio, y ¿podrias decirme de que color son los ojos de mi hija?

- Parecen grises, como Draco.- dijo Pansy.

- Si, y con reflejos azules, como los de Ronald.- aporto Luna.

- Y si os fijais bien a la luz del sol parecen verdes, verdes esmeralda como los de Harry.

- ¿Y el carácter?- animo Pansy.

- Imposible.- dijo Luna.- Es valiente y leal como Harry, divertida e impulsiva como Ronald y hay veces que es tan caprichosa y engreida como cualquier Malfoy.

- Jodida.- dijo Pansy.- Estas totalmente jodida.

- Llevo jodida 8 años.

- ¿Y una prueba de esas muggles?- sugirio Luna.

- Prueba de paternidad por ADN, si, lo he pensado, lo dificil era encontrar el ADN de esos tres.

- Ahora es más facil, han llegado derechitos a tu Hotel.

Hermione se callo y volvio a recordar que los tres hombres de su vida swe encontraban en su hotel y el terro volvio a ella comenzando de nuevo a hiperventilar.

- Estan aquí, estan aquí.

Tranquila. Vamos, necesitas tomar algo o si no al final acabaras desmayandote.- dijo Pansy.

Entre als dos sacarona Hermione del baño para dirigirla de nuevo al bar. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a tres hombres de espaldas apoyados en loa barra.

Tanto Pansy como Luna se preocuparon por la salud de su amiga y la sujetaron de los brazos para impedir su supuesta caida, pero la reaccion de la castaña fue totalmente inesperada, incluido apra si misma. Primero fue un grito de rabia que hizo que todos los trabajadores que pasaban por ahí se quedaran mirando a su jefa, con lo que los tres hombres también se giraron, viendo a una Hermione con los ojos teñidos de nostalgia, rabia y algo de vergüenza. Luego la explosion no tardo en llegar.

- ¡Vosotros tres!- el grito debio escucharse hasta el otro extremo del Mediterraneo.- ¡¿Qué haceis vosotros aquí?!

- ¿Esa es una buena forma de saludar a un viejo amigo, Hermione?- se atrevio a hablar Ronald.

- ¡Callate, Ronald Weasly! Estas en mi hotel, mi terriotorio, y no tienes nada que decirme de cómo salude o deje de saludar.

- Hermione...

- Draco, solo he hecho una pregunta y quiero respuestas. ¡Ya!

Los tres hombres se quedaron callados y mitrandose entre ellos, tenian que buscar una alguna excusa creible para no delatar a la niña.

- Yo tengo un yate.- comenzo Draco.- Lo tengo atracado en el puerto de Creta. Necesitaba vacaciones y decidi recorrer als Islas Griegas. Cuando llegue aquí vi a estos dos en el puerto y decidimos enterrar el hacha de guerra y pasar unos dias aquí, nos dijeron que este era el unico hotel de la isla y...

- ¿Tienes un yate y vas a pasar dias aquí?

- A veces dormir sobre el mar es incomodo, necesitaba tierra firme.

Hermione se quedo mirandole, tenia que reconocer que el rubio sabia improvisar y su excusa era buena, pero no se la creia.

- Ronald...

- Yo, mas o menos, como Malfoy. El año que viene son lso Mundiales de Quiditch en Grecia y queria conocer el pais. Estoy también de vacaciones.

- Ya, claro, Quiditch.- buena, pero tampoco se lo creia. Miro al tercero, al hombre que aunque le odiase, también seguia amando.- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué excusa vas a decir tu?

Harry se quedo callado, mirando fijamente los ojos de Hermione. La mujer había cambiado pero seguia siendo la misma. Suspiro.

- Por azares del destino, te encontre y decidi venir, necesito hablar contigo.

- Pues yo contigo no. Ni con ninguno de vosotros. Asi que fuera de mi hotel, esta completo.

- Pero Hermione...-comenzo a reclamar el pelirrojo.

- Pero nada. Fuera de mi hotel. ¿Draco no tiene un barco? Pues que os de asilo.

Y dicho esto se fue casi corriendo, dejando a los tres hombres pasmados.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Ronald.

- Yo, hacer la segunda buena obra del año.- dijo Draco.- Vamos a mi barco hay sitio para los tres. Os dare una cama para dormir. Ya mañana veremos que hacemos.

Los tres cogieron sus respectivas maletas y decidieron ir de nuevo al pueblo.

Pansy y Luna corrieron tras su amiga, cuando la alcanzaron vieron unas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

- Herms, ¿no has sido un poco dura?- pregunto Luna.

- No, no se pueden quedar aquí. No pueden ver a Helena. mi hija no puede conocer la existencia de ellos.

El cerebro de Pansy solo podia recitar una frase, "Si tu supieras..."

* * *

**Que tal?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias a AvatarBaru, a MaryPotterG y a Nanny por los reviews q me dejaron en el capitulo anterior.**

**Un besazo para todos!**


	6. Capitulo 5: El resto de la Familia

_**Capitulo 5: El resto de la familia.**_

El sol salió por detrás del horizonte, como si hubiese estado escondido dentro del mar y mecido por las olas. El nuevo día iba despertando a los habitantes de la pequeña isla de Delos.

Un rubio salió a cubierta de su barco y se encontró una playa paradisíaca en la costa enfrente suyo. Había unas pocas hamacas amontonadas a un lado, sombrillas hechas de palma en varios puntos de la misma, y una choza pegando a un bosque mediterráneo, una escalera era el acceso por tierra a esa pequeña playa, siguió los escalones con la mirada y vio que terminaban en lo mas alto de la isla. Otros dos ciervos decoraban el inicio de la escalera. Era la playa privada del Hotel de Hermione. Draco sonrió, ya tenia otra manera de entrar en el territorio de la castaña. Ahora solo quedaba despertar a sus dos invitados para saber como iban actuar de ahora en adelante.

- Buenos días.- le saludaron desde atrás, por lo menos uno ya estaba despierto.

- Buenos días, Potter. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Para serte sincero, apenas he dormido. No he dejado de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco he dormido mucho, pero Weasly...

Un ronquido se dejo escuchar proveniente de las entrañas del barco, haciendo reír a los dos hombres.

- Si, Ron es una persona que primero duerme, luego come y después ya se encargara de las preocupaciones.

- Ya veo.

- Que vistas mas bonitas.- comento el moreno mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla de cubierta y observaba la playa frente a ellos.

- Si. Creo que es la playa privada del hotel.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio observando el paisaje frente a ellos, hasta que el rubio corto el momento.

- Voy a preparar café.

- Una taza no me vendría mal.

Los hombres, después de preparar un suculento desayuno se sentaron a disfrutarlo mientras la brisa les revolvía el cabello.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras que Ron no tardara en despertar.- dijo el moreno sonriendo de forma ladeada y con los ojos cerrados.

- Por que conozco mi barco y yo mismo he parado las maquinas, si no juraría que sus ronquidos son los sonidos de los motores.

- Le doy 2 minutos.

- Imposible, Potter.

No habían pasado más de 30 segundos cuando los ronquidos cesaron abruptamente, se escucho un gruñido y poco después unos pasos subiendo por la escalerilla que daba a la cubierta. El rubio abrió los ojos impresionado.

- No me lo puedo creer.- dijo.

- La comida hace que Ron se ponga en movimiento.

- Pero...

El pelirrojo llego hasta ellos, se sentó, gruño algo parecido a un "Buenos días" y se dispuso a comer. Los otros dos hombres se empezaron a reír a carcajadas como nunca pensaron que harían juntos.

Así pasaron parte de la mañana, riendo y recordando anécdotas, como viejos amigos, aunque uno de ellos era mas bien como un viejo conocido, pero eso estaba empezando a cambiar.

Draco subió de ver el estado de su despensa y hablo a los otros dos..

- Tenemos que ir al pueblo a comprar víveres, no contaba con el agujero negro que Weasly tiene por estomago.

- ¡Oye!.- se quejo el aludido.

- Muy bien, nos han vetado la entrada al hotel, pero no al resto de la isla.- dijo Harry ignorando a su amigo.

Se preparaba a elevar el ancla de la embarcación cuando unas risas se escucharon desde la pequeña playa. Harry se apoyo en la barandilla y observo como la pequeña Helena bajaba las escaleras que descendían del hotel de su madre. Suspiro pensando en la castaña mayor.

- Se parece tanto a Hermione...- dijo en un murmullo pero fue escuchado por los otros dos hombres.

- Mucho, físicamente es igual a ella.- comento Draco.

- Pero lo que hizo...escribirnos esas cartas, imitar la letra de Herms, eso no se le hubiera ocurrido a nuestra Hermione, eso tiene que haberlo sacado del padre.- dijo Ronald.

- Su padre... La niña dijo que nunca lo había conocido.

- Puede ser que muriera.

- Eres muy drástico Malfoy.

- No, Helena lo dijo como si estuviera vivo pero no supiese quien es.- razono Harry.

- ¿Abandono a Hermione cuando supo que estaba embarazada?- volvió a sugerir el rubio.

- Te acabo de decir que eres demasiado drástico.- le volvió a reprender Ronald.

- ¿Entonces que, Weasly? Solo queda que el padre de la niña siga vivo y no sepa de su existencia.

- Eso no creo que sea posible tampoco, hablamos de Hermione Granger. ¿Seria capaz de no decirle al padre de su hija que esta existe?

- Yo la vi en Paris y te aseguro que estaba algo cambiada.

- ¿Paris? ¿Y que hacia ella en Paris?

- No lo se. Solo me la encontré allí y pasamos 3 dais juntos recorriendo la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo de juntos? Malfoy, contesta.

- No te interesa lo juntos que estuvimos, Weasly.

- Si que me interesa.

Y mientras que Ron y Draco discutían, Harry solo prestaba atención a la pequeña castaña, quien corría por la arena. La niña se paro y se dio la vuelta, hacia las escaleras, estaba hablando a alguien. Harry siguió sus movimientos hasta ver como Luna bajaba hacia la playa con un niño pequeño agarrado a su mano. Un niño que llamo fuertemente la atención.

- Chicos, chicos. ¡Chicos!- tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio se giraron hacia el, cortando su discusión de golpe.- Necesito una segunda opinión. Ese niño que lleva Luna de la mano...

- ¿Qué pasa con el, Potter?

Ronald se acerco a su amigo y busco con la mirada al niño al que se refería el moreno, hasta que lo hallo. Un niño de no mas de 4 años, moreno y que corría bajo la supervisión de Luna, por la arena intentando atrapar a Helena. Ambos infantes reían felices y su risa era arrastrada por la brisa hasta los hombres situados en el barco.

- Ese niño se parece a James.- dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué James?- pregunto el rubio mirando a los niños y a la rubia, aunque su mirada se centro mas en la rubia.

- Mi hijo James. ¡Es James!

- ¿Y que hace aquí mi sobrino? ¿No estaba con Sirius y Remus?

- Si...Eso significa que ellos también están aquí.

- ¡Mi madre!- exclamo el rubio. Los otros dos le miraron extrañados por el arrebato poco usual en su persona.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?

- Mi madre.- señalo la escalera.- Esa mujer que baja riendo y agarrada a la mano del profesor Lupin, es mi madre.

- ¿Lupin?- volvió a preguntar Ronald enfocando la vista en el grupo de personas que llegaban a la playa en ese momento.- Y Sirius y Snape también bajan, y hablando con Hermione y Parkinson.

Algo, o mas bien alguien, cayo al agua. Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa que reclamar a su padrino y a Remus por que según aprecia, ambos conocían a la perfección donde había estado Hermione todos esos años. Su cerebro empezó a relacionar piezas del puzzle. Las vacaciones secretas, esas que nunca había fotos para enseñar, solo souvenir típicos sin ninguna pista de donde procedían. Nado todo lo deprisa que sus músculos le permitían hacia la orilla, necesitaba saber que pasaba allí.

- ¡Harry! ¿Estas loco? ¡Vuelve al barco!- gritaba Ron desde la embarcación viendo como su amigo nadaba hacia la isla.- ¡Malfoy, haz algo?

- Primero, Weasly, no me grites, estoy aquí al lado. Y segundo, no me preocuparía de Potter. ¿No estuvo dentro del Lago Negro en cuarto curso?

- Pero...

- Pero nada. Nosotros llegaremos sin mojarnos, allí hay un embarcadero.- señalo a uno de los extremos de la playa.- Vamos, ayúdame.

De esta manera, uno a nado y dos en barco se dirigían a descubrir que pasaba allí.

oOo

Mientras tanto, en la misma franja horaria, en tierra firme...

- Mami.

- Dime, Helena.

- ¿Cuál será la sorpresa que tío Sirius te dijo por teléfono que tenia?

- No lo se cariño.

- ¿Y no te dio ninguna pista?

- No, solo que vendrían con una sorpresa.

Madre e hija se encontraban en el hotel, arreglando unas habitaciones para sus invitados, que no faltaría mucho para que llegaran. Pansy y Luna habían ido a buscarlos al puerto del pueblo.

- ¿Y...?

- Helena, cariño, no se con que sorpresa vendrán. Pásame las sabanas que están en cima de la cómoda, por favor.

- Si, mami.- la niña cogió las sabanas y cuando estaba llegando a su madre para dárselas, el claxon de un coche se escucho a través del balcón.

Helena, con sabanas en mano, salto emocionada y salió corriendo para poder ver a sus tíos lo antes posible.

- ¡Helena!- grito Hermione.

La pequeña volvió con las sabanas y las dejo encima de la cama, saliendo, acto seguido, de nuevo por la puerta, mientras se escuchaba su risa emocionada por todo el edificio. La castaña sonrió, su hija era un torbellino que cuando se lo proponía, arrasaba todo a su paso... Ni ella sabia a quien se parecía, los candidatos podían llegar a ser iguales, y para que mentirse, esa característica de su hija había sido heredada de su propio carácter.

Volvió a pensar en los tres hombres. ¿Dónde habrían dormido? ¿Había sido demasiado dura al echarlos? Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Muy en el fondo sabia que al ver a Ron y a Draco un sentimiento de ternura hizo aparición opacando un poco la vergüenza que sentía hacia ellos. Pero al ver a Harry, estuvo a punto de correr y abrazarlo, de pegarse a el, de decirle cuanto le había echado de menos, pero los trozos filosos de su corazón le recordaron el dolor y por eso les hecho, aun dolía y lastimaba lo que había pasado.

Cuando termino de hacer la cama decidió bajar para recibir a las cuatro personas que le habían apoyado, sin contar a sus amigas, con la diferencia que ellos conocían la verdad desde el principio. Cuando llego a la puerta principal sonrió viendo el emotivo encuentro que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

Se centro en la figura un poco alejada y vestida de negro. Severus Snape. Su antiguo profesor, aquel quien todos pensaban que era un traidor, pero que resulto ser un hombre valiente y quien les protegió en las sombras en su ultimo año. Ella fue junto a Narcisa Malfoy, quienes ayudaron a que el enfrentamiento del profesor con Nagini no llegara a ser mortal.

Cuando Hermione arribo a Atenas, aun desorientada y sin saber que hacer con su vida, un encontronazo con el serio hombre por la zona mágica de la ciudad, un par de palabras y la llevo al colegio mágico de Partenón, escondido entre las ruinas del monumento bajo la vista de los turistas muggles, donde el hombre había sido contratado para ser el profesor de pociones, fuera de Reino Unido y de los horrores que había dejado la guerra.

Snape le ayudo a encontrar un trabajo en una de las librerías mágicas de Atenas, le enseño el idioma lo suficiente para defenderse y le alquilo un pequeño apartamento que el mismo había comprado para las temporadas de vacaciones, cuando no viviese en el colegio.

Cuando Hermione supo que estaba embarazada, se apoyo en el, le contó todo, incluido el no saber quien era el padre de su futuro hijo. Snape no la juzgo, simplemente permaneció callado, apoyándola en silencio. Desde entonces veía a Snape como un padre, su primer apoyo, y Helena le quería como un abuelo, aunque le llamase tío para no herir la sensibilidad del hombre. Severus Snape quería a Helena, aunque se esforzara en no demostrarlo, siempre fracasaba, la pequeña era la única que le hacia sonreír.

Hermione paso su mirada a la pareja que estaba tomada de la mano mientras hablaban con Luna, Remus Lupin y Narcisa Black. Ambos, junto a Sirius habían decidió realizar un viaje hace 7 años, y por casualidades de la vida, su destino fue Delos, donde Hermione, tras nacer Helena, se había mudado para trabajar en un hotel destartalado, regido por una anciana, vivaz y activa, pero que la edad no la perdonaba.

Cuando los tres llegaron y se encontraron con Hermione, desaparecida y que nadie había podido encontrar, con un bebe de apenas meses y un Severus Snape a su lado, las suposiciones llegaron. Hermione les tuvo que contar a ellos también, todo. Narcisa se emociono, esa niña podía ser su nieta, y aunque no lo fuera... esa niña se convirtió al instante en su nieta, sea de sangre o no. Sirius y Remus intentaron convencerla de que volviese a Reino Unido e intentase decir la verdad a Harry, a Ron e incluso a Draco, entre todos buscarían una solución, ella se negó.

Respetando su decisión, dejaron de insistir, pero las visitas anuales fueron algo que todos esperaban con ansias el resto del año. Remus y Narcisa eran pareja desde hacia un año, aproximadamente, solo los que se reunían en Delos lo sabían, aunque Narcisa ya había dado a entender que su hijo no era tonto y sospechaba lo de su romance con el licántropo. Lucius Malfoy estaba en Azkaban, y aunque Narcisa se había separado de el, no querían tener revuelos con la prensa mágica sensacionalista.

Se fijo en Sirius. El hombre seguía, a pesar de estar cerca de los 50, siendo un hombre muy atractivo. Estaba hablando con Pansy y ambos no podían sacarse la vista de encima. A pesar de que Sirius era 20 años mayor que la morena, las chispas saltaban entre ellos y parecía que la diferencia de edad era algo insignificante. Aunque Pansy intentara ligar con cualquier hombre que se le cruzase y le llamara la atención, como había sucedido el día anterior con Jacques, y Sirius hiciera lo mismo con cualquier mujer que llegara a sus expectativas, ambos se atraían como imanes, solo faltaba que se consideraran, por fin, pareja, ante ellos ya ante todos. Luna apostaba que de ese verano no pasaba, ella votaba por que iba a pasar un verano mas.

Busco a su hija con la mirada. Tendría que estar en brazos de alguno de los hombres, o de Narcisa siendo comida a besos por la mujer, pero no estaba con ninguno de ellos. Al final la encontró, salía de detrás del coche, riendo, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillando de emoción. Sonrió al ver así de feliz a su hija, pero su sonrisa se derrumbo cuando un niño, de unos 4 años, salía corriendo persiguiendo a su hija. El niño era moreno y con ojos verdes, se aprecia tanto a Harry... que no podía ser otro que James.

Siempre que escuchaba hablar de el a Sirius y Remus, le habían entrado unas ganas terribles de conocer al niño. sabia que era el hijo de Harry y Ginevra, pero el niño no tenia la culpa de nada. Aun así la impresión hizo que soltara un jadeo que todos escucharon.

- ¡Mami!- se acerco Helena mientras arrastraba al pequeño agarrado de la mano. Mira, el es James. Es la sorpresa que dijo el tío Sirius.

Los adultos se quedaron callados viendo la escena, sabían que para Hermione seria duro, pero también la conocían los suficiente para saber que ella no juzgaría a inocentes.

Se agacho a la altura del pequeño y se impresiono aun más al ver de cerca sus ojos, eran iguales a los de Harry. Todo el era una replica de Harry. No encontró parecido con los Weaslys, tan solo la falta de gafas. El niño a su vez la miraba a ella, era tímido con los desconocidos y mas con las mujeres, si todas eran como su madre, no les gustaban para nada. Solo la tía Cissy, era cariñosa con el, pues su Abuela Molly tan solo se preocupaba en darle grandes cantidades de comida, pero nunca quería jugar con el.

- Hola James.- le sonrió calurosamente Hermione ofreciéndole una mano.- Me llamo Hermione y soy la mama de Helena.

El niño miro a su nueva amiga quien le sonreía con la misma calidez que su madre. Volvió al vista y vio los ojos brillantes de la castaña, con lentitud fue acercando su manita a la de la ojimiel y cuando hizo contacto una calidez se extendió por el pequeño pecho del niño haciéndole sonreír. Esa mujer no era su madre, era mucho mejor, ella si era una mama de verdad.

- Hola Mione.- y se acerco para abrazarla.

A Hermione casi se le escapo una lagrimas por la reacción del niño y l como la había llamado. Así era como la llamaba Harry, pero comprendió que su nombre era muy complicado para un niño tan pequeño. "Es casualidad" se dijo mientras se erguía con James en sus brazos.

- En cantada de conocerte James.- dijo apretando al pequeño suavemente con sus brazos.

El niño tan solo se recargo en ella, apoyando su morena cabecita en su hombro. Los demás se extrañaron de la confianza que James mostraba con Hermione. El niño era receloso con los desconocidos, al ver a Pansy y a Luna, se había escondido tras las piernas de Sirius y se negó a separarse de el hasta que llego Helena y con risas y juegos consiguió que James se separase de su seguro. Se demostraba con eso que Hermione era una persona que daba tranquilidad y confianza a los que se encontraban alrededor.

Después del emotivo encuentro, Hermione se acerco al resto de la familia, porque eso eran todos los allí reunidos, su querida familia, una que la apoyaba y quería sin pedir anda a cambio, sin juzgarla ni desprestigiarla por los errores cometidos hace años. Pansy y Luna sus hermanas, Severus y Remus como unos padres, Narcisa, su madre, y Sirius, una mezcla de padre protector, tío consentidor y hermano mayor algo burlón.

- Os llevare a vuestras habitaciones. Son las de siempre, pero no me esperaba a este angelito.- sonrió a James quien le devolvió la sonrisa aun en sus brazos.- ¿Con quien le alojo?

- Pues no habíamos pensado en eso, la verdad.- le confeso Sirius.- Supongo que conmigo. Remus y Cissa necesitan intimidad.- recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte de su prima.- ¡Oye!- se quejo.- Bueno, y con Snape, definitivamente no, puede salir traumatizado con el murciélago.- otro golpe le recibió por parte del aludido algo mas fuerte que el anterior.- ¿¡Pero que...?! ¡Se me van a saltar las neuronas!

- Solo tienes una, Black, y antes de salir rebotaría por todo tu vacío cráneo.- contesto Snape.

Hermione sonrió, ellos siempre pelearían y se meterían el uno con el otro, aunque se considerasen ya amigos, y por supuesto negando este hecho.

- ¡Conmigo, mami! James puede dormir conmigo, en mi habitación. Yo le cuidare.- dijo emocionada Helena.

- ¿Estas segura, cariño?- pregunto Hermione.

- Si, yo le cuidare. Seré buena y responsable.

- Mira que dudo yo eso.- dijo entre dientes la castaña.- Vamos a ver que dice este príncipe.- miro al niño.- ¿Qué dices, James? ¿Quieres dormir con al revoltosa y desordenada Helena?

- Si.- la vocecilla, aun algo tímida de James, se escucho.

- Pues así será.- sonrió Hermione.- Helena, cuida de James mientras les llevo a su habitación.

- Si mama. ¿Podemos ir a la playa?

- Es muy peligros, hay muchas escaleras y James es muy pequeño para bajar solo.

- Yo iré con ellos, Herms.- se ofreció Luna.- Cuando terminéis, bajáis y nos relajamos todos en la playa.

- Tengo que hacer unas cosas en el hotel y...

- Luna ha dicho relajarse, Hermione.- dijo Pansy.- Disfruta de las fantásticas visitas que han venido a verte.

- Hija.- le dijo ahora Narcisa.- Desconecta un poco. Vamos a ver las habitaciones y luego bajaremos a la playa con los niños y Luna.

- De acuerdo.- se rindió. Miro al niño.- James, ¿quieres ir a la playa?

James asintió. Hermione le dejo en el suelo y Luna le ofreció una mano que el niño acepto mas abiertamente y sin reparos. Con Helena corriendo por delante, los tres fueron a su destino.

El resto entro en el hotel para poder dejar el equipaje, y sin ni siquiera deshacerlo marcharon siguiendo los pasos de la rubia y los niños. Cuando llegaron, se acercaron hacia el pequeño bar donde Jacques, el francés, ya se encontraba. Pansy sonrió al verle, Sirius frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa de Pansy.

Narcisa iba hablando con Severus cuando algo le llamo la atención, un barco, a poco mas de 100 metros de la playa. Se parecía al barco de su hijo, pero, ¿que hacia anclado al otro lado de la isla? Se imaginaba donde habría ido Draco en sus "vacaciones", pero no se imagino que llegaría tan rápido.

Se puso una de las manos como quitasol para poder mirar mejor. Remus se acerco a su pareja para ver que le había llamado tanto la atención.

- ¿Qué pasa Cissy?- pregunto.

- Creo que ese es el barco de Draco.

Remus la imito en la postura y se fijo en la embarcación. Sus sentidos desarrollados por la licantropía hicieron que viera algo que le quito el color del rostro.

- Remus, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Sirius.

- Cissy tiene razón, es el barco de Draco, y Draco con el.

- Lo sabia.- dijo la mujer.

- Pero no esta solo. Ronald y Harry están con el.

- Pero... ¿Cómo?

- No lo se.

Un chapoteo a cierta distancia procedente de donde se encontraba el barco se escucho. Sirius y Narcisa ya vieron a dos siluetas en la cubierta del barco. Ambas siluetas se pusieron en movimiento, haciendo que el yate se moviera, mientras que el que había producido el chapoteo se dirigía nadando hacia la playa.

- Harry es el que viene a nado.- confirmo Remus.

- Nos ha visto.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Habrá visto a los demás?- pregunto Remus.

- Lupin, es obvio que nos ha visto a todos. Incluido a su hijo.- señalo Snape a los niños jugando con las olas.- Con las ganas con las que nada hacia aquí no creo que sea por la emoción de veros a Black o a ti, mas bien por ver a su hijo.

Narcisa se fue alejando, llegando al pequeño embarcadero, donde el yate de su hijo estaba atracando. El rubio y el pelirrojo saltaron al embarcadero después de asegurar que el barco no se iba a mover de su sitio.

Con paso firme y totalmente serio, Draco se acerco hasta su madre. Al llegar a ella, tan solo le beso la mejilla a modo de saludo.

- Madre.- dijo.- Creo que me tienes que explicar algunas cosas.

- Claro, hijo. Pero con tiempo lo haré. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Llegamos ayer. Me encontré con Potter y Weasly en el continente. Hice una buena obra al traerlos aquí y darles cama.

- Eso esta muy bien, Draco.- Narcisa se asomo mirando por detrás de su hijo.- Buenos días, señor Weasly.

- Eh, si, buenos días, señora Malfoy.- dijo colorado el pelirrojo.

- ¡Oh! No me llames así. Ya no soy una Malfoy. Me puedes decir Narcisa o Cissa.- sonrió al mujer al pelirrojo amigablemente.

- Si, claro, señora Ma...Narcisa. Usted me puede llamar Ron.

- Weasly, dentro de poco la podrás llamar señora Lupin.

- ¡Draco!

- Aunque no me lo hayas confirmado, Madre, se que Lupin y tu tenéis algo.

- ¿De quien habrás sacado esa forma de ser tan descarada?

- De los Black, seguro.- contesto Ronald mirando distraídamente buscando a Harry con la mirada.- Sirius es así ¿no?- volvió la vista para mirar a madre e hijo, quienes le miraban asombrados por la contestación.- Esto...yo...voy a buscar a Harry, acaba de llegar a tierra.

Y casi corriendo se dirigió a su amigo, seguido por Draco y Narcisa.

Harry, mientras tanto, había llegado a la playa y miraba a los mejores amigos de sus padres entre decepcionado, furioso y con instintos homicidas.

- Lo sabíais, todo este tiempo lo habéis sabido y no me habéis dicho nada.- les espeto.

- Harry, tranquilízate...- lo intento Remus.

- ¡Que me tranquilice! Sabíais que venia aquí, y ni aun así me dijisteis nada.

- Harry, de verdad, nosotros...- Sirius intento explicarse.

- ¿De verdad, que? Sabíais por lo que pase, como me sentí, me visteis remover cielo y tierra y e escuchasteis llorar de impotencia y ¡no fuisteis capaces de decirme que sabíais todo!

- Potter, ellos no podían. lo prometieron y lo han cumplido.- se interpuso Snape, cosa que extraño a algunos.

- ¿¡Lo prometieron!? ¡Soy su familia! ¡Vivo con ellos! ¡Y han preferido ponerse al lado de ella! Ella que huyo, dejándome atrás.- Vio a Ron que ya estaba su altura.- Dejándonos atrás.- señalo a Ron y a el.

Sirius se canso de los reclamos de su ahijado.

- ¿Dejándote atrás?- se enfrento al moreno, y murmurando entre dientes para que solo el le escuchara añadió.- ¿Y quien la dejo tirada a ella? ¿Quién se olvido de todo lo que ella sacrifico por ti? Dime, ¿quién, Harry?

El ojiverde se sorprendió de lo que decía su padrino, de lo que estaba reclamando.

- Lo sabes.- soltó en un suspiro derrotado.

- Tu lo has dicho. Lo se Todo, mas aun. Así que no vengas reclamando.

Harry se quedo callado, la rabia se iba diluyendo de sus venas. El mismo tenia mucho que explicar.

- ¡Papa!- James se acercaba corriendo hacia su padre. Helena le seguía entre avergonzada y feliz, mirando nerviosamente hacia el abr, donde su madre y sus tías se encontraban, y donde parecía que aun no había llegado la información de la llegada de sus tres "invitados"

- James, hijo, hola.- dijo al niño, intentando aun diluir la sorpresa y la amargura en su voz.- Hola, pequeña.- saludo a Helena, ya con una sonrisa, débil, pero sonrisa, dibujada en su cara.

- Hola.- devolvió el saludo la niña nerviosa mirando hacia su madre.

- Lena es mi nueva amiga.- dijo James.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto Harry, pero su vista estaba enfocada en la castaña mas alejada.

- Si, es mi amiga. ¿A que si Lena?- insistía James sin darse cuenta de la tensión que se había formado en la playa.

Helena asintió mecánicamente sin apartar la vista de Harry, quien a su vez alternaba su vista de Hermione a ella. Draco y Ronald hacían lo mismo, sabían que en cualquier momento Hermione se daría cuenta de su presencia y entonces explotaría todo.

- Ejem, ejem.- tosió falsamente Sirius.- Bueno, chicos, os presento a Helena, ella es...

- La hija de Hermione.- termino Draco.- Lo sabemos.

- Si, buenos, esto...¿cómo?- pregunto Sirius.

- Nos conocimos ayer, ¿verdad?- la niña volvió a asentir.

- ¡Tío Ron!- James se dio cuenta del pelirrojo que estaba al lado de su padre.

- Harry.- dijo mientras cogía al niño en brazos del moreno.- creo que tu hijo ha sacado tu vista. Llevo aquí un rato y me acaba de ver.

- Tiene la vista Weasly, Ron. No necesita gafas. Pero ha sacado la forma de evadirse, como su tío.

- ¡Ey! Yo no me evado...

- Claro, Weasly.

- James.- se escucho la vocecita aun nerviosa de Helena.- ¿Es tu hijo?- pregunto a Harry.

- Si, lo es.- confirmo el mayor.

La niña sonrió, parecía emocionada por algo que los adultos no sabían. Iba a volver a hablar cuando un grito se escucho a lo lejos.

- ¡Helena!- Hermione venia corriendo seguida de sus dos mejores amigas.- Helena.- se arrodillo al lado de su hija cogiéndola de los hombros.- Te he dicho muchas veces que no hables con desconocidos.

- no somos desconocidos, Granger.- refuto Draco cruzando los brazos.- Y hola Granger, Pansy,- saludo a su amiga quien solo levanto la mano a modo de saludo.- Buenos días, Lovegood.- saludo a la rubia haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Buenos días, Malfoy. ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Luna!- dijo escandalizada la castaña.

- ¿Qué? Estoy siendo amable.

Hermione prefirió no contestar a eso y, ya de pie abrazando a su hija se enfrento a los hombres.

- Os dije que os fuerais. Que no quería veros en mi hotel.- los ojos estaban a punto de soltar lagrimas contenidas.

- Hermione, han pasado muchos años y...- intento contenerla Draco.

- Si, muchos años. Y de repente aparecéis sin ser invitados.

- Mama...

- ¿Quién les dijo?- pregunto la castaña a los demás congregados.

Ninguno dijo nada, a la vez mirándose unos a otros sabiendo que ninguno había dicho nada.

- Mama, yo...

- Entonces, he de suponer que todo ha sido fruto de la casualidad.- dijo irónica.

- Mama...

- Helena, déjalo, olvida que esto ha pasado.

- ¡No!- la niña se separo de su madre y se enfrento a ella.- ¡Fui yo! ¡Yo los invite! ¡Yo los traje aquí!

Nadie dijo anda, la explosión de Helena dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

- Helena, ¿qué estas diciendo?- rompió el silencio Hermione mirando a su hija con ojos desorbitados.

- Fui yo, yo les invite a venir al hotel. Les mande una carta, a los tres, haciéndome pasar por ti. Y míralo,- señalo a los tres, todavía mudos, hombres.- ¡Han venido!

- Helena...¿por qué?

- Para que vuelvas a ser feliz. Vuelve a sonreír como en las fotos que...- al ver que había hablado de mas, Helena se tapo la boca con las manos.

- ¿Fotos? ¿Qué fotos, Helena?- pregunto Hermione agarrando a su hija por los hombros.

- Me haces daño, mama.

- ¿Qué fotos, Helena?- Hermione tan solo pensaba que su hija había descubierto su pasado mas oscuro.

- ¡Las que tienes en una caja al fondo del armario!- grito al niña con los ojos cerrados.

Unas chispas saltaron del pequeño cuerpo haciendo que Hermione la soltara por el calambrazo recibido.

- Helena, ¿qué ha sido eso?

- Magia involuntaria por el estado de animo de Helena.- dijo Snape.

Hermione tan solo miraba sus manos algo lastimadas y a su hija alternativamente, sorprendida por el poder de su hija.

- Mama, lo siento.- lloraba la niña.- Yo no quería, perdóname, mama.

Hermione seguía sin hablar. Helena, hecha ya un mar de lagrimas, salió corriendo. La castaña reaccionó cuando vio a su hija irse como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Helena!- la llamo dispuesta a perseguirla, pero Luna se interpuso en su camino.

- Déjala. Ahora mismo esta emocionalmente saturada. Sabe que ha hecho algo mal a tus espaldas, a la vez que esta enfadada contigo por no contarla algo que para ti es importante, como es la existencia de ellos.- señalo a Draco, Harry y Ron.- Tu, que siempre has valorado la sinceridad entre vosotras. Y además, esta disgustada consigo misma por haberte hecho daño.

- Yo no estoy enfada con ella.- dijo Hermione en un murmullo.- Solo sorprendida, por todo, yo...- y se puso a llorar.

- Déjala que se tranquilice, Hermione.- dijo ahora Pansy.- Sabes como es. Cuando quiera hablar, volverá, y volverá a ser como siempre.

- No, nada será como siempre.- dijo mirando a los invitados de su hija.

- Mione...-comenzó Harry.

- Haced lo que queráis. Me da igual.- miro de nuevo a sus amigas.- La caja que dijo Helena, estaba cerrada con llave. ¿Cómo al pudo abrir?- dijo con la voz rota, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

- Encontraría la llave.- dijo simplemente Luna.

- Imposible. La tire al mar.- y dicho esto comenzó su subida sin mirar atrás.

Los demás se quedaron un rato en silencio. Hasta que el pequeño James, aun en brazos se su tío, lo rompió.

- ¿Lena, volverá? ¿Esta bien?

Los adultos le miraron, sin saber como contestar a la segunda pregunta.

- Claro que si, campeón.- dijo Sirius.- Y cuando vuelva, volverás a jugar con ella. Todos jugaremos juntos.

El pequeño sonrió y se tranquilizo, Si su tío Sirius decía eso, es que realmente sucedería.

- Vamos arriba, Tomaremos algo mientras esperamos que todo se calme un poco para poder hablar.- sugirió Remus.

- Pero, nosotros...- dijo Ronald.

- Hermione, aunque no lo parezca, os ha dejado entrar al hotel.- dijo Snape.- Vamos.

Y dicho esto, los nueve adultos y el niño decidieron esperar a que Helena apareciera para poder explicarse.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Siento muchísimo, muchísimo, pero que muchísimo las semanas sin actualizar, pero es que casi no he tenido tiempo.**

**Primero, en el trabajo me cambiaron de departamento, por lo que el tiempo se me redujo mucho.**

**Segundo, mi abuela se callo, y ahora hemos tenido que ir cada domingo a verla (sinceramente, no me llevo muy bien con esa parte de la familia) asique no podia actualizar.**

**Espero que me perdoneis, mis disculpas.**

**Bueno, y sobre el capitulo...¿Que os ha parecido? Espero vuestros reviews, dejandome cualquier opinion que tengais.**

**Muchas gracias para todos los que me apoyais, lo valoro muchisimo.**

**Un besazo para todos!**


End file.
